Aspect of the Wolf: Original Version
by Lady Lioness
Summary: Luke and Sophia have been continually drawn to each other, but the fact that she is human lies in their way. What will happen now, as Sophia starts to Change? Now being re-written & expanded 10/24/08.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: There is a lack of decent Wolf Lake fanfic. I came to this conclusion after spending an hour searching through the Net and not finding ANYTHING. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and try writing something myself. Personally, aside from the Sophia/Luke relationship, I think the majority of the show stinks to high heaven so any fanfic I do write will focus on the teens. This is a prologue of sorts and will be expanded if I get good feedback or if I just feel inspired-like. Please, let me know what you think.   
  
  
--Prologue--  
  
  
He was pure wolf. She was a half-breed, trapped in limbo between two worlds. They lived in a town that was run by the Pack. Only at their school, where kids were bussed in from other districts, did the Pack mix with humans. Those human teens knew to avoid the Wolf Lake kids, warned by ancient instinct that predators walked in their midst.   
  
They were Skinwalkers, the residents of Wolf Lake, their genes giving them the power to change from human to wolf. Ages ago, before the first wave of technology, the question was asked- are they wolves who turn human or humans who turn into wolves? A healthy wolf pack will only attack unless threatened, will hunt only for food. A Pack is governed by a strict hierarchy, led by an Alpha Male and his mate, the Alpha Female. They become Alphas by defeating any challengers. Once mated, ah well, wolves mate for life. Humans do not.   
  
The attraction between Luke and Sophia seemed to spring suddenly into life one day, brought into life by a chance meeting of their eyes. Chocolate brown met crystal green and a current of electricity ran between them. They both felt themselves reaching for the other, even though neither of them moved. Yet she was still human, still unaffected by the Change, and he was wolf, someone her father warned her away from. So she dropped her eyes and kept walking down the hall, knowing that he watched her go. Both were startled, perhaps a little intrigued, by these new feelings.   
  
However, wiser ones than they knew that the feelings they shared weren't new. Before the onset of puberty, before Sophia's mother died, the children of Wolf Lake were all equal. There was no division yet between wolf and human. Sophia and Luke were usually in the same class, always paired together on group assignments. They were friends, as much as little boys and girls can be. They were comfortable together and in their absence, they were missed by the other one. Yet as the possibility of the Change grew closer, a rift began to form between them. Luke, the son of the Alphas, was guaranteed to Change, there was no question of that, but Sophia, daughter of a human woman, might never Change. She might never be a true member of the Pack.   
  
So their feelings were forgotten, lost in that hazy cloud which envelopes childhood as we get older. However, they never truly disappeared, just laid dormant beneath the surface, waiting for the right moment to reappear. When it finally happened, there was no turning back. Sophia and Luke found themselves continually drawn to each other, only the fact that she was still human barring their path.   
  
It seemed that they would end up star-crossed lovers, yearning but not meant, when it begun. Sophia began to Change. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I want to clarify something. I didn't mean to imply that there are _no_ good Wolf Lake fics. Didi's "Eyes of Brown...or is It Green?" is quite nice as well as Mala's stunning "Call of the Wild." However, they're both not as Sophia and Luke smoochie filled as I would have liked. But don't get me wrong, there are some good Wolf Lake fanfics floating around the Net. Secondly, my operating procedure when it comes to Wolf Lake is to tape it and then fast forward to all the interesting looking bits. So as a result, I'm not very well-versed in canon. So say Sophia's mom died when she was seven or eight. And do expect me to get some of the supporting cast's names wrong. I love getting all of your feedback and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
  
  
--Chapter One--  
  
  
The wind was crisp, carrying a hint of moisture, tickling her nostrils. The soil was rich and lush beneath her paws, as she threaded her way through the forest. Leaves dotted with dew rustled to her left and she turned her head to see a gray-white wolf emerging from the underbrush. A canine grin is on his face, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. She pranced over to him, brushing the ruff on his neck with her snout. He licked her back playfully, but the playfulness soon turned heated as their hormones began to awake...  
  
Sophia shot up in bed, sweat beading on her forehead. The dream always flickered at the end. She was no longer wolf, but human, standing in Luke's arms as he was kissing her, with force and passion. Soon it wouldn't just be a kiss but so much more. Sometimes in those brief seconds Sophia wondered what frightened her more--becoming a wolf or having it remain all a dream?   
  
The feelings the dream invoked in her lingered on through breakfast and her journey to school. She expertly twirled the combination lock on her locker. With a click, it opened and she began pulling books out of her bag.   
  
"Morning."  
  
Sophia glanced over at Laura and gave an absent smile. Laura was fully human and lived in blissful ignorance of the reality of the Skinwalkers. Occasionally they studied together, but they were rarely social outside of school. Sophia didn't have her own car to travel to Laura's town and she couldn't ask Laura to come to Wolf Lake after dark. The fine hair on the back of her neck prickled as she listened to Laura recount the latest gossip. Sophia looked over Laura's shoulder and found herself meeting Luke's eyes. Laura noticed that Sophia wasn't paying attention and turned her head to see what her friend was looking at. She turned back and grinned wickedly. "Ah, the infamous Luke Cates. What *is* up with you two?"  
  
Sophia reluctantly tore her gaze away from Luke to meet Laura's eyes. Flushing slightly, Sophia shoved her books into her bag and slammed her locker shut, saying, "Luke and I? We can barely be called friends. He's just a boy I know."  
  
Just a boy she knows? Luke's sharpened hearing caught Sophia's last statement. He smiled, the wide toothy grin of a predator who has discovered his prey. Sophia's scent had begun to change as her body made the preparation for the Change. From the first moment he has noticed the difference, his body had tightened with the secret knowledge that there was nothing left to keep him from claiming Sophia. Just a boy she knows? Luke thought it was finally time to reintroduce Sophia to the man. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I am truly overwhelmed by all the great feedback. I've never had a story posted before that received so many comments on an individual chapter. A couple of you asked about Mala's "Call of the Wild" fic. It's posted at her general fic site, A Thousand Suns: http://ats.malisita.com/ She also has another fic up, "Maidenhead." Both fics are beautifully written, but very, very short. Mala wrote them back in September. Also, I have never actually written a smut scene before. I will not rule out the possibility, but don't count on smutness. Definite smoochies, but perhaps no graphic sex. Feedback always welcome.   
  
  
  
  
--Chapter Two--  
  
  
Someone was stalking her and she had a fairly good idea of who it was. There was the persistant prickling that crept down her spine, but everytime she turned around, there was no one there. Throughout the entire day, she was jumpy, waiting to be pounced on. Occasionally, she noticed that there were more Pack members in her vicinity than usual. After school, she went over to the Lodge for work. She changed quickly, wary of invisible eyes. Still, nothing happened during her shift. The only odd thing was the fact that Brittany, Sean and a few of the younger wolves came in, but Luke wasn't among them. They didn't hassle her as usual either. They ordered a few plates of fries and burgers in short sentences and then proceeded to ignore her. They also tipped when they left. Sophia became even more convinced that something was going on.   
  
At the end of her shift, she changed back into her street clothes, but the stench of grease still clung to her hair and skin. Wearily, she dragged herself home, wanting nothing more than a hot shower before attacking the mountain of homework she brought home. All of it due tomorrow, of course. Her exhaustion had temporarily caused her to forget her feeling of being stalked, but the sight that greeted her as she walked into her room brought it back to the surface.   
  
Delicate, exquisite white flowers, the kind that only grew in the heart of the forest, lay in a clumsily-formed bouquet on her bed. Only a member of the Pack could have brought them to her and somehow Sophia couldn't see her dad taking time off from work to surprise her with flowers on an ordinary day. There was a note, written on lined-paper torn from a notebook. Scrawled in sloppy black letters was the message: "Meet me where we met before." It wasn't signed, but she knew it was from Luke.   
  
There was a clearing in the woods, where she and Luke met. He had Changed for her there, had shown her what her own body would go through when it was ready. She felt a sense of wonderment, then, as she stared at this majestic creature. Somehow, she almost felt like she could see Luke looking at her through the wolf's eyes. That, although he wore the beast's skin, he still had his human soul.   
  
Sophia held the flowers and the note, wrestling with herself. Darkness was already falling and by the time she got to the woods, it would be pitch black outside, only the faint light of the waning moon to guide her. There was that shower to take, the homework to finish. As she heard the front door slam downstairs, she mentally added her father to the list. The sensible, the _smart_ thing, to do would be to not go. So, smart sensible Sophia laid the flowers and note back on her bed and went to take a shower. Yet as she left the room, she couldn't help glancing out the window wistfully, the faintest tinge of amber green in her eyes.   
  
Luke paced back and forth, from one tree to another, in a perfectly straight line. The moon was rising high in the black velvet sky and it was clear that Sophia was not coming. He refused to accept it at first, but as the night grew colder, he had no choice. With a low growl, he bolted from the clearing, loping along on two feet. Why hadn't she come? How could she possibly resist the pull between them?   
  
With the swiftness that came with the Wolf, he soon reached Sophia's house. With the luck of youth, he crept around the back just in time to see the Sheriff pull out in his cruiser. Sparing only a second to congratulate himself on good timing, he sniffed the air, circling around the house until he found Sophia's bedroom window. It was open a crack and an battered elm tree reached for the sky a few feet away from the house. Calling on skills he hadn't utilized since he was a kid, Luke scaled the tree. Judging the distance between tree and house, he found it acceptable. He could make it to the porch roof, but it would be slippery going to reach around to her window. However, with confidence that bordered on outright arrogance, Luke believed he could do it. And so he did.  
  
Slipping through the window, he landed with a barely noticable thump in the darkened room. A single lamp was burning on the desk, where Sophia was sleeping, head pillowed on her hands. Luke crept over, to find that she had fallen asleep while doing math homework. She ditched him for homework? The idea annoyed him and so perhaps he shook her awake a little harder than necessary. Luke wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
Maybe if Sophia's father hadn't taught her self-defense at such an early age, maybe if Luke hadn't woken her in the middle of one of her Wolf dreams, maybe it wouldn't have happened. For when Luke pulled Sophia abruptly from slumber, Sophia, only half-awake, instinctively lashed out at the stranger in her bedroom. Her claws raked across his face and she growled low in her throat. As he fell back, grunting in pain, Luke found himself staring into amber-green eyes. Wolf eyes. Sophia blinked, once, twice, and then her eyes returned to their normal rich brown. In unison, they both looked down at her right hand. Her palm was lightly furred, her five fingers extended further by sharp, thick black nails. Her hand was still in the shape of a human's, but it looked, it looked wolf-like. As they looked, the fur seemed to shrink down to normal hair folicles and the color of her nails faded first, before they resumed their regular appearance. The Wolf had broken free, but now the human reigned again. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay, remember when I said I wasn't too well versed in canon? I have two questions for you more detailed-oriented Wolf Lake watchers. 1) What color are Luke's eyes? When I picture him in my head, I see blue, but I keep wanting to write green. 2) Did Sophia and Luke kiss in that episode where the Pack picks his mother as their new leader and Sophia tries to help him flee town or do I only think it happened because I wanted to see it so badly? Answers to these questions would be greatly appreciated. Now, a number of people have called me on the short chapters. Here's the deal. This is actually the first new piece of fanfic that I have written in months. Many, many months. So I'm rusty. When I finally post it on my website, it'll be done as an one-shot. I've decided to give y'all a choice. Daily chapters (time-permitting) or irregular postings with longer chapters? Personally, I'd prefer doing the daily chapters, but I'll let the readers weigh in. Finally, I love you guys. This story now has the most feedback out of everything I've posted here. And it's not even finished yet. It's just so swell. I wouldn't mind, though, if you guys got more specific in your comments. What parts do you like? What do you want to see more of? Also, Jenna? Your comment got messed up. Could you please repost what line you liked? Whew. Long author's notes. Now, onto the Chapter!  
  
  
  
--Chapter Three--  
  
Sophia let out a small inarticulate cry before lifting a troubled gaze to Luke. She cried out again when she realized she was responsible for the thin lines of red on his face. Reaching out, she grasped his chin and turned his head so she could examine his injured cheek. "They're not too deep. Luke, I swear, I'm really sorry. If I'd known it was you...I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
She would have continued, but Luke reached up and pulled her hand away from his face, choosing instead to intertwine their fingers. His eyes darkened to a rich blue, as he said softly, "It's okay. I don't mind that you marked me."  
  
Something about the way he said it, some inflection in his voice, caused a fierce glee to rise up in Sophia. Yes, yes, she had marked him, marked him as hers for all to see. This was her male, her mate, and woe to any who tried to come between them.   
  
Luke watched the emotions dance across Sophia's face, watched the tinge of amber grow clearer in her eyes. Daringly, he pressed a kiss against the back of her hand, tasting, just a little, the flavor of her skin. Her skin was so very hot as her hormones battled for control. Luke wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was still disappointed when she pulled her hand away and turned back to the desk. She began straightening up her books and papers. As he watched her fidget, Luke wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and then brought it to his mouth, absently licking the wet crimson blood. With the rapid healing of the Skinwalkers, the marks should fade to nearly nothing by school tomorrow. When Sophia rose to her feet, he wiped his hand on his shirt. Even though she was close to a complete Change, Luke didn't think she was ready to see him with blood on his tongue.   
  
Sophia found that she couldn't look at him completely and glanced at him sideways, as he remained in a crouch on her floor. He looked oddly out of place, surrounded as he was by pale pink plush carpeting. His eyes were fixed on her, with the unblinking stare of a hunter. She sighed as she crammed her homework into her bookbag and then asked, "Luke, what are you doing here?"  
  
He rose to his feet slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid any sudden movements would send her running. His eyes never wavered from her as he said, "You didn't come. I waited, but you didn't come to me. I wanted to know what kept you."   
  
Sophia felt an odd mixture of nerves and exhilaration as she let her bag fall onto her bed and shifted so that she was fully facing Luke. Tilting her chin up, she replied, "I had homework. A lot of it. So did you for that matter."  
  
Luke sneered, his lip curling up and somehow, combined with the slashes on his cheek, it only made him seem more masculine. His voice was filled with disdain as he said, "Homework? Why should we worry about that? We're Pack. We'll always belong here."  
  
Taking one step forward, her eyes flashing with irritation, she planted a hand on her hip and shot back, "I'm not chained here yet. Until I make the Change completely, I'm still human! And even if I survive the Change, I'm not going to use that as an excuse to stop learning. Furthermore-"  
  
Her voice trailed off as Luke convusively closed the distance between them, anxiously reaching for her. He stared down at her and part of her mind wondered when he had gotten so tall. She had to lean back a little to meet his eyes. Sophia felt her mouth go dry at what she saw there. Luke had gone very still and swallowed once, twice. "You will make it. You have to."  
  
The nerves she had felt calmed and Sophia was filled with a new desire to soothe, to smooth his ruffled fur. "Luke, what are you talking about? I'm right here."  
  
Needing tactile contact with her, he reached for her hand and she didn't pull away, instead folding her fingers over his palm. Later, it might embarrass him, but for now, he didn't notice that his voice shook slightly. "Your father was strong. Everybody said he could have been the Alpha. You're strong too. You look so small, but there's such steel in you. You'll be fine. You have to be."   
  
It was necessary for Sophia to take a moment to digest Luke's words. Somehow she felt that he would forever deny having this conversation in the light of day. He could admit how he felt only in the concealing safety of the shadows. She would think about the implications of that later. For now, the important thing was just to reassure Luke. Sophia struggled to find the right words. "Luke...I don't feel scared. I feel...prepared."   
  
The tension inside of Luke eased slightly as he let out a deep breath. The two teens stared at each other for long, silent moments. There was a flash of gold in Luke's eyes as he suddenly began to lean down, his face moving towards Sophia. Their lips were scant inches apart when, through the open window, they heard a car door slam. Luke pulled back quickly, searching Sophia's eyes and seeing the panic in them. He brushed his fingertips down her cheek and promised, "Tomorrow." They moved in unison, Luke slipping out the window and Sophia dousing the lamp, before climbing into bed.  
  
Sheriff Donner opened the door a crack and a beam of light fell on the peaceful, serene face of his sleeping daughter. Reassured that his daughter was safe for another night, he closed the door again and went back to bed, unaware that Sophia would be up for the rest of the night thinking about Luke and the almost kiss...and tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I'm sorry I missed posting yesterday and that I only have this short chapter for you guys now. Classes are over here at 'Cuse and I'm graduating in ten days. Brr. I just scared myself. Anyway, I wanted to thank everybody who responded to my queries. I've decided Luke will have blue eyes and I don't know about the kiss yet. Last night's ep was the best of the series in my opinion. It was also like the only one I didn't tape, a fact I'm kicking myself for. I don't suppose anybody would want to dub me a copy if I pay for expenses. Annnnybody? Let's go to the Mailbag. You guys are fantastic. I love all these comments. So, um, lessee...okay, this is a fanfic about a town of Skinwalkers. It's really not meant to be realistic, especially since I'm incorporating Wolf behaviorisms into it. These teens are not going to act like the kids next door. Silverbee's back! Yay! She once gave me such good feedback, I stayed up all night writing a story for my "High Stakes" series. Which wasn't really good since I had like two finals the next day. What can I say, I'm a feedback whore. About the beast thing, I used the word once and I used it because it sounded better than saying animal. They do use it on the show, y'know, but I promise if I have occassion to use to use it again, I will do so with the utmost respect. Personally, I really don't think it has a negative connotation. Finally, I will try to keep getting these chapters out daily. Thanks again for all the great feedback.   
  
  
--Chapter Four--  
  
If Sophia hadn't seen Luke at all yesterday, he was everywhere today. He showed up at her locker before class, bringing with him the sharp fresh smell of nature. She breathed it in and tried not to sigh goofily. She had thought about it for a long time last night and she became determined that she wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to be one of Lucas Cates's bimbos.   
  
Luke stood in front of Sophia, flashing white teeth in a wide smile. A silent corner of Sophia's mind noted that Luke's body was curved around her, effectively blocking anyone's view of her. Anyone who wanted to get to Sophia had to go through Luke first. The scratches on his face had faded, only noticable if you knew what to look for. His eyes flashed mischievously at her as he said, "Morning."  
  
She flashed him a cool look that was intended to make him back off, but his smile only widened. It amused him when she was fiesty. Nonchalantly, she replied, "Hey." Sophia started to close her locker, but Luke slid his hand in, stopping her. She glared at him, "Luke, what are you doing?"  
  
His expression changed slightly, becoming a little more serious. He brought his other hand out from behind his back. A white bag dangled from his fingers, the kind used for take-out food at the Diner. Sophia looked from the bag to Luke, raising a questioning eyebrow. With a slight, barely-there, hesitant tone to his voice, he said, "I bought you lunch."  
  
Lunch? He had bought her lunch? Why on Earth had he bought her lunch? Reaching out, she took the bag from him and peered inside. Wrapped in saran wrap was a thick chicken cutlet with American cheese, sandwiched between two slices of white bread. A bottle of Sophia's favorite iced tea was also in the bag, along with a package of Hostess Chocolate Cupcakes. All together, it was much more appetitizing than the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had made this morning.   
  
He knew exactly what she was thinking and warded her off by tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were slightly dazed behind her glasses and Luke couldn't refrain from smiling smugly. Sophia opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I'll catch you later. Enjoy your lunch."   
  
Sophia just watched him stride down the hall, Presley and Sean falling in line behind him. Okay, well, that was unexpected and unnerving. What was Luke up to? She shook her head and placed the bag into her locker. It didn't matter. He could play all the cards he wanted, she was going to stand firm in her decision. She wouldn't share him.   
  
Still preoccupied in her thoughts, she began walking down the hall. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Sophia slammed right into Jeffrey, one of the newer wolves. He had only Changed last year. Even after the Change, he and Sophia had remained on friendly terms. Jeffrey stumbled back a few steps from the force of collision and he dropped his math textbook. If Sophia had been thinking more clearly, she might have questioned how a mere human girl like herself managed to move a male Skinwalker. As it was, she scooped up the textbook and handed it back to Jeffrey, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
Jeffrey grabbed the book back, careful not to touch her, and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He mumbled in a low voice, "S'ok. Was probably my fault."   
  
Confused at his demeanor, Sophia reached out to touch his arm. Jeffrey skittered back and finally looked up at her with slightly scared eyes. He looked like...he was afraid of her? A current of disdain ran through Sophia as she looked at Jeffrey. He was just, just so _weak_. Horrified at her own thoughts, she said, "Jeffrey, what's wrong? Did I do something?"  
  
He shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair flopping a bit. It reminded her of the way a puppy shakes itself off after getting wet. He glanced at her briefly before dropping his eyes again. He moved a step closer, only to ensure they would not be overheard. Quietly, with a slight tone of desperation, he said, "I'll never be an Alpha or even a Beta. If they come after me, I won't be able to protect myself. Just stay away from me. If we were ever friends, stay away."  
  
Sophia watched him scurry away, disappearing into the throngs of students. She felt confused and slightly hurt. However, she had a pretty good idea who was responsible for this. The teen Skinwalkers had their own hierarchy within the Pack and she placed the blame for this squarely on their Alpha. Luke. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Does it still count as the same day if I haven't gone to sleep yet? Sorry guys, I'm a night owl. No new news from me, except another apology for another short chapter. Also, just so you guys all know, I believe "Wolf Lake" has been cancelled. I wouldn't expect any new episodes, which is why I wish I had taped the last one. Grrr...Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback.   
  
--Chapter 5--  
  
As soon as classes ended, Sophia grabbed her things and left the school. Luke had been trying to corner her again all day. Using instincts she would rather not think about, she had managed to successfully elude him. Sophia had attempted to throw out the lunch he'd brought her, but she had caught a whiff of the chicken and her mouth had watered. Before she had known what she was doing, she had ripped the saran wrap off and was sinking her teeth into the sandwich. Before she knew it, she was holding the empty wrapper and a few crumbs. She threw the wrapper into the garbage angrily, upset with herself for her weakness. Striding down the sidewalk on her way to work, she had her hands on the straps of her bag, her elbows in the air. Suddenly, someone grabbed her elbow, pulling her to a halt. Turning around, Sophia found herself glaring into Luke's eyes. She hissed at him, "Get your hands off me."  
  
Luke found himself clutching air as Sophia ripped her elbow away. The fire within her eyes excited him, but he didn't understand the cause of it. He stepped closer to her. Sophia backed away, but not before he scented it, a strange smell mixed with her own. She had been in close contact with someone else...a male someone else. The wolf showed briefly in his eyes as he demanded, "Who touched you?"  
  
Sophia always considered herself a reasonable person, but the bonds of her civility snapped. She placed her hands on Luke's chest and pushed. His feet almost left the pavement entirely and his heels skidded back. Unable to catch his balance, Luke fell backwards and landed on his rear. Sophia stood over him and just shouted down, "I can't believe the nerve you have. I do NOT belong to you. I do not belong to ANYONE but myself. And maybe my father. I am human which means you and the others have no claim on me, no RIGHT to dictate my life. I had to watch my friend run AWAY from me because YOU issued some embargo about being in a two-feet radius of me!"  
  
He was pretty sure she would have continued on in this vein for a while if he didn't do something. So Luke did the smart thing, using the time-honored tradition of dealing with an irate mate as it was told to him by his father who was taught it by his father. "I'm sorry."  
  
Feeling slightly deflated, Sophia crossed her arms and stared down at him. Luke took advantage of her silence to rise. He always seemed to end up on the ground at her feet during these conversations. Sophia was suspicious and so she tested him. "What exactly are you sorry for?"  
  
This was the tricky part. Luke searched her face, trying to figure out what she was the most angry about. Sophia was a pretty independent person and she didn't like anyone setting the rules for her. She was sensitive about the change as well. Yet there was the strange male scent too. Finally he said, "I'm sorry that the Pack got the idea that you were off limits. Honestly, I didn't say anything to them about you." No, he didn't say anything, but it was obvious to any alert Skinwalker that Sophia was claimed.   
  
Shifting from foot to foot, Sophia grudging replied, "Thanks. And I'm sorry I pushed you." Then she pivoted and began to walk away again, leaving Luke to stare after her.   
  
Was this actually happening? Was she actually walking away from him? Just like that? Ah, no. Luke jogged after her and planted himself directly in her path. She looked up at him with annoyed eyes. Feeling brave, he ventured, "Wanna come to the woods?"  
  
She huffed and shook her head. Tilting her head, her hair fell across her cheek and he was momentarily distracted as his eyes followed the strands down the line of her face. There was a slight note of irritation in her voice as she said, "I can't. I have a shift at the diner and then homework. Look, I'll just see you tomorrow."  
  
Stepping around him, Sophia continued on her way and this time, Luke didn't follow. She was the middle of her shift when she finally realized that brushing him off had been too easy. And if she could have seen where Luke was at that moment, she would have realized she was right. 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: It's not midnight yet. I made it! Woohoo! Some great new Wolf Lake fics were posted. I recommend checking them out. They're "Truth is a Whisper" by LexiaRein and "Primitive Eyes" by QueenMab. They're both shaping up to be excellent. Thanks again for all the great feedback. Continue to feed the feedback monster!   
  
  
--Chapter 6--  
  
Luke did not want to do this. When it looked like Tyler would be elected Alpha of the Pack, meaning Luke's almost certain death, he still had not come to this man. Luke really, really did not want to do this. However, Luke was a smart boy and he knew that he would have to make nice sooner or later. Better sooner than later, because later he would have to defend his claim before the Pack. It would be easier to do so if Sophia's father was on his side already. So that was why Luke found himself standing in front of the Police Station, wishing he didn't have to do this. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the door open and entered the small building. Searching through the dusky lighting, he found the Sheriff sitting alone at his desk. John Kanin was absent, probably out sniffing around for Ruby somewhere. The Deputy was shuffling some papers around at the front desk. He nodded at her and then strode past, heading for the Sheriff. He looked up when Luke approached, and smiled with strained civility, "Luke. What can I do for you?"  
  
How to broach this? Despite the fact that they weren't quite human, Luke couldn't just say, "Uh, hi, you know your daughter? Well, she's mine now." He was sure that would simply cause the Sheriff to shoot him. If he was lucky, that is. Matt Donner had been a powerful wolf in his day. The Sheriff was watching him with an expectant, wary air. Luke sat down in the chair next to the desk and began to tap his fingers on the desk. Finally he said, "Sophia's starting the Change."  
  
The blunt statement caused the Sheriff to jerk back in his chair. He started to shake his head in denial and Luke quickly continued speaking, "It's actually been happening for a while. She's pretty close now. Ah, I know things between you and I haven't been good, but I'm hoping we can, y'know, work things out..." Luke trailed off as Sophia's father pinned him to the chair with an icy blue glare. Damn, the man was scary.   
  
Matt Donner was well aware of Luke's fear. He could smell the pheremones wafting off the kid. Frankly, he was scared himself. Sophia was entering a world that he had tried so hard to keep her out of. Looking back, he could see the small signs now: her refusal to go to Florence, her restless sleeping habits and even her growing attraction for the pup now squirming before him. Matt knew what this meant. Luke was an Alpha for the teen wolves and once Sophia Changed, she would fall naturally under his jurisdiction. There was no reason for Luke to come talk to him, no reason that is, unless there was more happening here. The Sheriff's voice was a near growl as he demanded of Luke, "You think Sophia's your mate, don't you?"  
  
The Sheriff grudgingly gave Luke a little credit as the boy swallowed nervously, but steadily continued to meet the Sheriff's gaze. Luke's voice only shook a little as he replied, "I don't think so, sir. I know so. Sophia's mine."  
  
Shit. Luke barely kept himself from cringing as he waited for the Sheriff's gun to clear the holster. To his surprise, the Sheriff just continued to silently measure him. Finally, the Sheriff said, "Why is she yours?"  
  
The words simply spilled out of Luke, given to him by an age-old instinct, some buried knowledge that was passed down through their blood. "Because she owns me. My heart, my soul, they belong to her. I'm hers to command. Sophia belongs with me."   
  
A flush started on the back of Luke's neck and crept up to his cheeks as the words registered. Shit, he couldn't believe he'd admitted something so mushy to the Sheriff. Still, he recognized the truth of his words. And so did the Sheriff.   
  
Matt sighed, forced to acknowledge that the boy sitting before him would be his son-in-law someday. In the eyes of the Pack, Luke and Sophia would be a mated couple as soon as Sophia Changed and Luke successfully defended his claim to her. Provided Sophia acknowledged the claim existed. In a normal tone of voice, he asked, "What does Sophia feel about all this?"  
  
Now it was Luke who sighed heavily. "I haven't exactly told her yet. Not in so many words. You know how independent she is. I have a feeling that if I tell her straight out that she belongs to me, she'd, y'know, hurt me." The Sheriff chuckled slightly. Feeling a bit heartened, Luke continued, "But I think she feels it too. I don't know how she could miss the pull between us. She's scared, though, scared of this, of what she's becoming." He shrugged. "I'm taking it slow."  
  
Nodding approvingly, Matt realized that Luke understood his daughter very well. The boy was strong and even if he didn't see it yet or simply dismissed it as lust, Luke loved Sophia. He would protect her, take care of her. And if he didn't, well, Matt would still be around to kick the boy's ass. Relaxed now, Matt asked, "So what do you want from me?"  
  
Luke blinked, realizing that the Sheriff had just given his permission. A rush of exhilaration rushed through him and Luke eagerly asked a favor. After a moment of consideration, the Sheriff nodded. Luke left after that, shaking the Sheriff's hand thankfully. Checking his watch, he realized Sophia had another three hours left on her shift. That would give Luke time to figure out what to do.   
  
Sophia had finished those three hours on pins and needles. Luke hadn't made a single appearance since she had walked away from him this afternoon. He didn't show up on her walk hom and a cautious peek into her bedroom revealed it was empty. The boy was going to drive her insane, it was nearly certain. Grumbling to herself, she grabbed some chop meat from the fridge and began to brown it. She had just put on a pot of water to boil for spaghetti when the doorbell rang. Her father called out from the other room, "I'll get it, honey." Sophia went back to the meat. Her only warning was her father saying, "She's in the kitchen, son." As she turned to see who the visitor was, she found herself staring at Luke. Alive. Whole. With no blood stains. Her father had actually allowed Luke into the house unscathed.   
  
Luke wondered if Sophia knew that her mouth was hanging open in shock. She closed it with a snap and then demanded, "What are you doing here?" Luke grinned at her and then said, "I'm here to do homework." After sniffing the air and the scent of the cooking meat, he added, "And for dinner." 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for not posting these last two days, but I've had the most crappy couple of days. Like I said, I'm graduating from college and there is a bunch of "real-life" stuff intruding in my little fantasty world. Last night, my boyfriend told me he doesn't want a long distance relationship, which pretty much answers the question of what happens between us after I graduate. So yeah, I wasn't in the mood to write smoochie moments. I rebounded though, and I've got a new chapter here for you. I hope my bad mood didn't contaminate it and y'all enjoy it. Feedback always appreciated and much thanks to those of you who take the time.  
  
  
  
--Chapter 7--  
  
It became a routine for them. Luke would come over after Sophia got off work and then they'd eat dinner before doing their homework. Luke would finish first and then spend the remainder of the time annoying Sophia so she'd pay attention to him. His favorite game to play was to sneak up behind her and steal her glasses. She would whirl around in her chair to glare at him. With each passing day, he taunted her a little more and she got a little more aggressive in responding. Today he had backed clear across the room, dangling her glasses between two fingers. He blinked once and then Sophia had launched herself at him, knocking him back against the closet. Her hand closed around the glasses and she tugged them away. He'd been still reeling from the feeling of her body pressed against his, otherwise he might have teased her a bit more then. Luke slid down the closet door to crouch on the floor, watching Sophia continue to study. The full moon was drawing closer and Sophia was showing more and more signs of the Change. Unconsciously, she had answered his thoughts telepathically once or twice. She was getting stronger and her senses sharper. Luke doubted whether or not she even needed her glasses anymore.   
  
Over the last week, Sophia had become more easy around Luke, as she adjusted to having his presence around. He was careful to back off in school, but when they were alone in her room, he touched her as much as he could, brief little hand brushes that built up into longer caresses. She didn't seem to notice when he left a hand on her shoulder, didn't startle anymore when he leaned close. Luke judged it was time to turn up the heat a notch. "Tomorrow's Friday."  
  
Sophia looked up from her books to meet his eyes. "That's generally the day that comes after Thursday."   
  
Luke rolled his eyes. Rising to his feet, he moved past her to sit on the foot of her bed. Sophia twisted around in her chair as he replied, "What I mean is that there's no school on Saturday. So why don't we change the routine a bit?"  
  
She tilted her head as she regarded him thoughtfully. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Luke felt a thrill of excitment. She wasn't turning him down flat. She was starting to trust him. Keeping his voice and expression as casual as possible, he answered, "I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner. And then catch a movie."  
  
In public. In public together. Where everybody will see and know he's serious about this. About her. Sophia seemed to take forever in answering and the anticipation made Luke want to wriggle around on the bed. Finally, she smiled at him, a real, conscious smile that she chose to gift him with. He was frozen momentarily by the way it lit up her face. "Sounds fun. I'm up for it."  
  
Luke let forth a blinding smile of his own. "Great, let's celebrate by going to the woods." He leered at her teasingly, but half hoping she'd take him up on the offer. He hadn't Changed yet today. More and more, it was starting to feel wrong to be Wolf without Sophia next to him. Luke was starting to understand why Sheriff Donner refused to Change anymore after falling in love with a human. Without your mate there to show off for, to provide for, the protect, it was mostly a lot of running around and sniffing things. Luke silently pleaded with her to say yes.  
  
Sophia could practically hear Luke begging her to go, but the room was silent and all Luke was doing was looking at her with hopeful eyes. She had nearly finished all the studying she planned on doing for the day, a miracle considering Luke's continuing interruptions. Turning her gaze to the window, she noted that the moon was nearly half-full, giving off enoguh light to see by. After a moment more of consideration, she said, "I'll walk you there."  
  
He leapt off the bed and starting tugging her towards the door. Giggling, she resisted, pulling back. A confused look graced his face and laughingly, she said, "Let me put my shoes on first."   
  
Shifting from foot to foot, he waited anxiously as she slipped her sneakers back on. When she headed towards him again, she caught her breath at the hungry look in his eyes. Exhaling noisily, she reminded herself that she was just walking him to the woods. Nothing else was going to happen. A few flickering images from her dreams passed through her mind as Luke grabbed her hand again and yanked her down the stairs and out of the house. She barely had time to call out a goodbye to her father, before they were outside under the moonlight. Luke kept her hand, entwining their fingers. They walked along in silence, just enjoying the sounds of the night and the presence of the other. Soon they reached the outskirts of the forest. When Sophia would have drawn back, Luke refused to relinquish her hand, leading her instead to the clearing where they met before. He sat her down on the log before he began stripping off his clothes. Sophia opened her mouth once to protest and then closed it again.   
  
There was a slight chill to the air, but Luke wasn't cold as Sophia's eyes practically devoured him. The members of the Pack learned to be comfortable nude, but Sophia was making him very aware of his body. Briefly, his mind started to turn to the heated images that graced his slumber, images of Sophia naked along with him. To his alarm, he felt his body beginning to respond to those fantasies. Coughing once to break the spell, he turned around and began to Change. Sophia frowned once in disappointment as she was deprived of enjoying Luke's body, but then watched in fascination as the human began to blur into the wolf.   
  
The last time Luke had changed for her, he had stayed only for a minute or two before loping off into the woods. This time, he came close, licking her face. Sophia buried her hands into his silky fur and laughed as his rough tongue tickled her sensitive skin. As she was sitting, she was nearly level with Luke. He brushed his snout past her face, nuzzling the crook of her neck with a cold nose that made her yelp slightly. He pulled back, giving her the canine version of a grin. He turned once, twice, three times, before settling down next to her, resting his head in her lap. Something in Sophia had twinged as she had watched Luke Change, something called to her now as she stroked down his back. It felt wonderful to sit with him like this, but it felt wrong too, as if something were out of place in the picture.   
  
Neither of them knew how long they sat like this, but soon Luke rose again, and padded a few steps away before looking back at Sophia. She gathered up his clothes, blushing slightly when she noticed that Luke wore briefs and then began to follow him. He would run ahead a bit before trotting back to her, always careful to remain in her line of vision. It remained this way until they reached her house. She opened the door and they both entered the house.   
  
Matt Donner had been waiting for the sound of the door opening and when it came, he left his place at the kitchen table to move into the living room. To his surprise, he saw Luke still in wolf form. He remained hidden, undetected by the teens, and watched as Sophia placed Luke's clothes on the sofa. She retreated a few steps away as the wolf blurred to reveal the human. She didn't look away as Luke stood, their eyes firmly locked. Matt felt a pang as he realized it wouldn't be long now before Sophia was no longer his to protect. Luke was the one who finally broke the look, turning away to slip back into his clothes. When he was fully dressed, he again turned towards Sophia, who closed the distance between them. Luke ran his fingertips down her cheek and Sophia's eyes half-closed in reaction to the gentle touch. His hand curved around her neck and brushing his thumb against her jawbone, he leaned down towards her and their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first, but then turned fierce, heated. Sophia's arms came up around Luke's neck, her fingers snaking through his hair as she melted into him. Luke growled once, low in his throat, using his other arm to anchor her tightly against his body. Matt felt distinctly uncomfortable and retreated back into the kitchen, this time to wait for the sound of the front door closing. It would come ten minutes later and when Matt re-entered the living room, Sophia was slowly climbing up the stairs, a pensive look on her face. Matt startled her when he asked, "Sophia? Is everything okay?"  
  
She was silent for a moment before she smiled and answered, "Yeah, Daddy. Everything is just perfect." 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Well, at least my author's notes won't be longer than the chapter this time. I'm really sorry for the delay, but real life dug its claws into me and wouldn't let go. Some really great fics have been posted in my absence though. If you haven't already read them, check out "Flawed Life" by Charisma and "The Normal Life" by Didi. Thanks to everyone who feedbacked. Much respect to Mala who took the time to offer wonderful thoughts on this. It's always nice when a writer I respect likes my stuff. One last technical issue: In Chapter 2, I referred to a character of Brittany. I meant Presley, but I didn't know how to spell her name at the time. I only did it that one time, so just ignore that reference, I'll change it whenever I manage to get my harddrive hooked up again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedback always appreciated.  
  
  
--Chapter 8--  
  
  
Sophia wasn't sure how she was supposed to react the next morning. Were they together? Did Luke consider them a couple? He'd made it very clear that he wanted her, but maybe that only meant in private. But then he wouldn't have asked her out, right? What about Presley and the rest of the Pack? Sophia was still technically human. How would they feel about their Alpha Wolf dating a human?  
  
She got ready for school with her stomach twisting with anticipation. Never mind what Luke thought, what did she think? Did she want to be with him? Her mind briefly flashed to the previous nights, of the heated kisses they shared, which still made her feel liquid warmth inside. Oh, she was definitely attracted to him, but how did she _feel_? Did she...? No...she couldn't...it was too soon. And yet, yet, she couldn't remember a time when Luke hadn't been there.  
  
While Sophia performed her morning absolutions in a preoccupied daze, Luke, on the other side of town, eagerly sprang out of bed. Today was the day things started moving forward. Today he made it clear to the Pack exactly where his intentions laid. He'd stake his claim during school. He was sticking close to Sophia every chance he got. Then he'd take her out for food, not the diner, a nice place. Then the movie. Coffee afterwards. If he was lucky, he would convince Sophia to go for another walk in the woods.   
  
Luke began his campaign by very coolly, very casually planting himself directly in front of Sophia's locker. He debated bringing her lunch again, but decided it would be overkill. The mental bond between them had intensified over the last few days and, while he couldn't yet read her thoughts, he knew she was drawing closer to him. He had decided he was going to kiss her before she got the chance to say anything, just to make his position perfectly clear. Unfortunately for Luke, the best laid plans of wolves and men oft' go awry.   
  
Brenda was laying in wait for Sophia. As Sophia entered the school, heading for her locker, Brenda signalled to Presley. When Sophia turned the corner, she wsa confronted with the sight of Luke and Presley locked in a passionate embrace.   
  
The walls were bleeding. It was Sophia's first clear thought after she thought dead in her tracks. On the heels of that was the observation that it wasn't the walls. It was her. A red mist was literally starting to cloud her vision and something within her struggled for freedom. For a moment, a single moment, Sophia was tempted to let the Wolf break free, to let herself Change right here in the hallway. She wanted blood. Calm down, she ordered herself. Don't let the Wolf take control. In the past, she would have reverted to an icy facade, pushing the Wolf down deep. Today, largely due to Luke's recent influence, Sophia let her dueling sides work together. Her Wolf detected things her human half couldn't sense and the human analyzed the sensory input in ways her Wolf half could not.   
  
In the brief moments that she stood there, she reached several very important conclusions. Brenda had positioned herself so that she could see Sophia's reaction to the set-up. Sophia shifted slightly and Brenda suddenly found herself staring into Sophia's steady gaze. There was an amber-green glow to Sophia's eyes and Brenda gasped, somehow certain that there would be consquences for her actions. When--and it was definitely now when in Brenda's mind--Sophia flipped, life in the Pack would be very uncomfortable for Presley and her followers.   
  
Brenda dropped her gaze in a submissive gesture. Sophia turned away and began moving towards her locker. The normal humans felt their hair stand up on end as they watched the girl move, although they did not know why. The Pack did. Sophia was moving with the swift, fluid, grace of a Wolf bitch stalking her prey. A few of the smarter Skinwalkers quickly reevaluated their opinions of Sophia. She would be someone to reckon with.   
  
Sophia reached for Presley, her nails lengthening as she did so. She grabbed the blonde's shoulder, the lengthened claws digging into Presley's skin. Presley hissed from the shock and pain as she found herself tossed aside. She could feel a slight trickle of blood where one of Sophia's claws had punctured her skin. Sophia had turned away from Presley, busying herself with opening her locker. Presley started towards the other girl's exposed back, but Luke was suddenly there, sliding himself between the two girls, a warning look in his eyes as he glared at Presley. There was an intense silence in the hallway, almost as if the bystanders were afraid to breathe. Finally Sophia closed her locker with a quiet click and turned back to face Presley. She moved up besides Luke, who shifted to accomodate her. Luke glanced down at her, Sophia tilted her head up and their lips met.   
  
Presley watched them in stunned belief. It was a simple kiss, radically different than the one she had forced on Luke. That kiss had said, "Fuck me now." This kiss was, "Hello. Good morning. I missed you." The air around the pair was charging rapidly and Presley flushed as she realized Luke was responding more to Sophia's innocence than he had to Presley's seductive wiles. Luke and Sophia broke apart and looked at Presley, the Wolf simintenously flashing in their eyes. Presley unconsciously took a step back. Sophia took a few steps forward before reaching a hand back to Luke, with assured confidence of one with the sure knowledge it will be taken. She continued to fix an unblinking stare on Presley as Luke's fingers entertwined with her own. Moving as one, they stepped around the blonde girl and Luke walked Sophia to her first class. Behind them the silence shattered into pieces and a cacaphony of voices shrilled to life in the air.   
  
Ripples went through the Pack as news of the morning's incident spread. If Sophia flipped--and they all knew Luke would do his damndest to see that she did--it was almost certain that Luke would claim her as his mate. Given the fact thate Luke was a Cates, it was also extremely likely that Luke would be Alpha over the entire Pack someday. He already led the younger Skinwalkers, mediating disputes and ensuring that no one inadvertantly revealed their secret to the humans. From her performance this morning, it seemd that Sophia already considered herself Luke's mate. The girl was personable, intelligent and compassionate...with an iron core. She was Matthew Donner's daughter and he himself had been a contender for Alpha in his youth. It was clear that Sophia would make a fair and just leader, a suitable complement to Luke's experience and temperament.  
  
Among the teen Skinwalkers, alliances were being formed and lines were drawn. While Presley's followers were the more vocal of the lot, it was Sophia who held the majority. As for the adults, the talk was not so widespread yet. It was still a few years before Luke would be ready to lead and even then, Vivian may not step down. Yet, as the tale circulated, some of the adult Skinwalkers resolved to keep a closer eye on the couple. But, speculation aside, everything hinged on one thing. Sophia had to Change. 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: New chapter and it's a bit of a hot one. After being in limbo so long, L&S wanted to play. It's not quite R, but there is some suggestive language. You only really need to read the last three paragraphs to continue on. The next chapter is scribbled in my notebook and I'm in the process of typing it up now. Now that I no longer have regular access to a computer, everything goes down in hard copy first. Just to give you an idea, this chapter- 2 pages typed- was 7 pages handwritten. Anyways, Chapter 10 should be up in the next day or so. Thanks for everyone who feedbacked. I appreciate all the kind words. My fic website for those interested is http://archive.ladylionessden.com This fic isn't archived there yet. Sorry for the delay, guys. Happy reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke's hair was still a little damp as he drove over to Sophia's. He had showered again before starting over. That afternoon, as soon as they had left Presley staring after them, Sophia had pushed him away. "You reek of her."  
He'd let her shove him, but said, "Sophia, you know she did it, right? She fixed the whole thing. I was there waiting for you."  
She was silent for only a moment before replying, "I know. If I didn't you'd be bleeding too."  
  
Luke chuckled to himself as he navigated the few turns. He had to shower in the locker room before she'd let him touch her again. Then she had walked him to his bio class, kissing him before she left. She'd timed it so that most of the class witnessed their goodbyes. What a day. Luke had planned on claiming Sophia, but _she_ had ended up claiming _him_. What would the night hold?  
  
The Donner house was dark when Luke pulled up in front. He frowned as the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Sophia was supposed to meet him here before they left for the movie. Luke knew that nothing was going to go as planned. Maybe she was angrier about the Presley kiss than she let on. While Sophia had eventually let him get close again after he showered, an edge remained to her demeanor. That little scene with Presley had caused Sophia to unleash her Wolf and Luke got the feeling that the Wolf would never submit to being chained again.  
  
Slamming the car door, disrupting the anticipating silence, Luke strode up to the front door. He knocked, only to have the door swing slightly open under his hand. A bit alarmed now, Luke slipped in, shutting the door behind him. It only took a few seconds for his vision to adjust to the darkness. He went still in the living room, waiting. Instantly alert at a slight movement in the kitchen, he moved forward, calling softly, "Sophia?"  
  
He heard a low feminine giggle as he drew closer and suddenly her scent hit him. Rich and musky and absolutely devoid of all fear. Realizing Sophia was playing with him, Luke's tension melted away and he smirked. He taunted her, "Careful, little girl. Don't bite off more than you can chew."  
  
Still hidden away in the kitchen, Sophia mockingly replied, "Who are you calling little?" The only warning Luke of her next action was the whisper that crept into his mind, *Come on, big boy. Catch me if you can.* Suddenly the back screen door swung open and shut. Luke moved quickly, in time to see Sophia running for the woods, her long hair flying out behind her. Luke smiled, a grin full of teeth, and, his eyes flashing amber, chased his mate into the heart of the woods.   
  
Sophia knew exactly where she wanted to go. She didn't think as she ran. Operating on instinct, letting the Wolf guide her, she slipped through impossibly narrow spaces, intensely conscious of Luke's pursuit. A thrill shot through her and she exulted in the feeling of speed, of the lithe, smooth motions her body made. The moonbeams, soaring down from the shimmering, silvery field above, danced on the air currents, lighting her way. Sophia could see textures, details, she'd never seen, not even in the brightest day. They were nearing the clearing and Luke was only a few inches away. She slowed down just a fraction, letting him close the distance between them.   
  
Her back slammed against a tree trunk, but Sophia was impervious to any pain tonight. His hands were fisted in her hair and his mouth was so hot, ravenous, on hers. She wriggled closer, and she brushed against his groin. Luke ripped his mouth away, uttering a growl, as he shuddered from the feel of her against him. Sophia took advantage of his distraction. She darted forward, stepping around him, so that she was in the middle of the clearing. Luke braced his hands against the tree, trying to exert some control. He craned his neck around to glance back at her. He found her staring at his ass, her tongue darting out to moisten suddenly dry lips. The innocent action sent fire flooding through him and he launched himself at her. She saw him coming and twisted her body so that the impact would cause her to fall. In an instinctive move, Luke cushioned her from the ground with his body. Exactly what Sophia intended.  
  
Luke found himself on the forest floor with Sophia straddling him. He reached up for her at the same time she leaned down and their mouths met in another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
It was much later when Luke realized that they were both minus shirts and Sophia was reaching to undo her bra. The reality of the situation finally hit him and he bucked upward. Sophia, jostled by the movement, tilted sideways, her hands flying up. With her off-balance, it was easy for him to flip them around so that he was on top. He pinned her wrists above her head and the little witch slid one leg up around his waist, saying seductively, "Oh, I think I like this." Another shudder run through Luke and he dropped his head to her shoulder, only to jerk back again when she began to nibble on his neck. "Soph-Sophia, we have to stop." His voice was hoarse and he swallowed hard. Slowly, a few tendrils of hair caressing her cheek, Sophia shook her head. Her tone serious, she replied, "No. I'm ready. I want this. I want _you_." God, she was going to kill him. Luke attempted not to melt and to remain firm. "If you're ready now, then you'll be ready later."   
  
A stiffness entered Sophia's body. "What, are _you_ not ready? Don't you want me?" Luke looked at her like she was crazy and rested more of his weight on her, letting her feel all of him pressing into her. "Feel that?" She nodded mutely. "Don't ask stupid questions. This isn't just a first for you, y'know. It's never been like this for me before. It's not just wanting with you. There's so much more to it."   
  
Sophia wiggled her wrists a little and Luke released her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, forgetting her shirtless condition. Luke shifted to sit besides her. She looked over at him with an earnest expression and asked, "So what is holding you back?" He picked up a twig and began idly playing it as he answered. "We're not human. I mean, yeah, there's your mom and everything, but your body wants to flip. It's ready to flip. But I don't know if you're really ready. If you understand what it's going to mean."   
  
She moved into a sitting position. Plucking the twig away, she settled herself against his chest. His arms came around her, grateful for the contact. He rested his chin on the top of her head as he continued talking. "Plus, no one knows where we are. Neither of us has a cell phone or anything. If something happened," his arms tightened around her, "I wouldn't be able to leave you to get help. I could probably contact Mom through our link, but the distance would seriously drain me. I won't take that kind of risk with you. Not after what nearly happened to Sarah. What did happen to my sister."  
  
Luke fell silent and Sophia snuggled back, thinking. Left unsaid, but clearly understood by both, was the fact that this would be forever. Neither one would be able to let the other go. They sat there together on the forest floor, lost in thought, surrounded by the quiet and swirling moonbeams. Finally, Luke said softly, "God, this has just been the fucking weirdest day." 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter is nearly three times the normal length, so I hope this makes up for the month between chapters. My life has been exceedingly hectic. Feel free to check out my blog @ thehuntress.blogspot.com to see what I mean. Not a lot of hot & heavy action here, but this is an important chapter, plot-wise. Sarah, Ruby and Vivian make appearances here and John will be showing up in a later chapter. Also, up 'til now, the story has been moving a bit outside of the show's events. I've decided that "Aspect of the Wolf" is taking place instead of the season's finale. No crazy wolf-hunting guy, no pumping blood into John, Ruby's married to Tyler and is still his prisoner. Hope y'all like things so far. Happy reading.  
  
  
  
  
--Chapter 10--  
  
  
The next night found Sophia slamming her locker shut in the diner's employee break room. She walked out, gathering her hair into a ponytail. Her shift flew by, preoccupied as she was with Luke's words from last night. When they decided to leave, they found their shirts were a bit tattered, but presentable for the most part. They'd gone back to Sophia's house, where she changed and left a note for her father. Then the couple went to the Cates house. Luke and Sophia had decided against their original plans, preferring instead to curl up on the couch, watching videos. They fell asleep there, limbs tangled together. When morning dawned, he drove her home so that she could get ready for her shift. Both had been reluctant to part.   
  
Sighing, Sophia ran a hand over her head to ensure her hair was flat. Grasping the straps of her bag, she walked out into the still crisp May air. Sarah caught up with her as she started down the block. "Hey, Sophia."  
"Hi, Sarah." The two girls hadn't talked much since Sarah had flipped, but they remained friendly. Sarah glanced sideways at Sophia, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Cautiously, she said, "I, uh, wanted to see how you were."   
Sophia replied wryly, "Heard about my little display with Presley, didja?"  
"Yeah. You...um, you're pretty close, huh?" The statement was vague, but they both knew what she meant.   
Sophia scowled. "It would be over by now if he'd just cooperate."   
Shocked, Sarah asked, "You mean, you wanted to and Luke wouldn't?"  
"He's just so damn protective."  
Sarah couldn't help smiling at the disgruntled tone in Sophia's voice. A thread of wistful envy crept through her as she wondered who her mate would turn out to be. She couldn't picture herself with anyone from town. Maybe a male from a different Pack? Her musings were interrupted when Sophia, suddenly pensive, asked, "Sarah...what it's like? Y'know...the first time..."  
  
Sarah considered for a moment before speaking. "It hurts. You know that. But you're never really focused on the pain. It's inconsequential-like. You know in the end that whatever pain you feel will be worth it." She paused for a moment. "Your senses are so heightened, you can feel the shift, feel the moment when everything changes forever. By the time it's over, you're someone entirely new, light years away from who you used to be. Nothing will ever be the same." Sarah shrugged. "I don't know if I'm really describing right. I think everybody sees that moment differently. But the one thing I can tell you for sure is that it's worth it."  
Sophia was silent a moment and then said, "You nearly died. Do you really think the risk was worth it?"   
Sarah frowned, not wanting to remember her time trapped between human and wolf. Reluctantly, she replied, "It's not exactly a choice for us, you know. It doesn't matter. It'll be different for you."  
Stopping, Sophia turned to face Sarah. "What makes you say that?" she challenged.   
Planting her hands on her hips, Sarah said, "Well, like what you did yesterday morning. I saw what you did to Presley. Those were claw marks. You grew claws. But you were still human."  
Sophia was confused. "So?"  
"Sophia, you don't get it. None of us can just partially change at will. It's all or nothing. But you, you can control the Change in a way none of us can. Maybe it's because you're half human or what, but you're different from the rest of us. Y'know, this ability of yours, it's also why the Pack is willing to accept you as Luke's mate."  
"What? I don't understand. Why would me being different make me acceptable? Isn't that an oxymoron?"  
Sarah huffed, exasperated, but wanting to make her friend understand what she was facing. "The rest of the Pack...when we're in human form, we're human. When we're in wolf form, we're wolf. Sure, some instincts and traits carry over to both forms, but whatever physical body we're in, that's the mind that has dominance. You, on the other hand, are like this blended soul. You're both Wolf and human, all the time. You've achieved a balance that lets the Wolf come out when you're still human.   
"Luke's a Cates. His father was the Alpha. His mother _is_ the Alpha. Ruby's the White Wolf. His family holds power within the Pack. Aside from that, he's the strongest one among the teens. It's almost guaranteed that he'll end up being Alpha when Vivian steps down. If you flip, _when_ you flip, you have to be Luke's mate. The Pack is gonna need to know that you have our best interest at heart at all times, and being the mate of the Alpha will guarantee that. You'll be sworn to protect him. That balance...if you're not Luke's mate, you're a threat. And you know what happens to threats in the Pack."  
Sophia looked away and said, "Yeah. I do." The girls continued the walk home in silence.  
  
Luke sat cross-legged in front of his father's tombstone, feeling restless. He hadn't spent any real time with Sophia since that night. Things between them were moving extremely fast and the only way he knew he could keep things from heading forward was to stay away. But he didn't have to like it. He was actually looking forward to school tomorrow. At least there he could spend time with Sophia without being worried about jumping her. A branch cracked behind him, but Luke didn't turn. He knew who it was. A husky feminine voice said, "Well met, little brother."  
"Hey, Ruby." His older sister settled down on the ground next to him. Since her marriage to Tyler, the guard on Ruby had eased a bit. Every Sunday, after Church, they'd meet in the graveyard, the guard watching from the entrance, allowing brother and sister to talk privately. Luke's eyes skimmed over her face, glaring fiercely when he noticed a faded bruise on her cheekbone. He growled, "I wish I could kill him." Ruby tilted her head downward, letting her hair swing forward over her face, but she replied, "So do I." There was silence for a long moment as the siblings stared at the tombstone, remembering a time when life wasn't quite so complicated. Ruby broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Uh, so how are you holding up?"   
He rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm holding on by my fingertips." Luke's voice was raw as he continued, "Ruby, I'm terrified. Sophia's so close. And I wanted her to flip because then there'll be nothing left between us. But what if something happens, something goes wrong? She's so old. What if she tries, but her body can't handle it? If something happens to her..." His throat closed at the thought and his voice was gone.   
  
Ruby looked at her little brother, surprise hidden in her eyes. It wasn't uncommon for the young ones to think they found their mate, but the connection rarely lasted long-term. Then again, any situation involving Sophia Donner was usually unique. Sophia was the first half-human to be born in Wolf Lake in a very long time. All the normal rules went flying out the window. Luke sat before her now, his youthful arrogance gone, and the shattered remains of his boyhood lying around him. All that was left was the man he would become. As a fellow Pack member, she felt respect and knew that Luke would be one of the best. As a sister, she was proud but worried. Her own husband would be a threat to Luke, perhaps soon, perhaps in the future. Ruby suddenly felt a renewed sense of strength and purpose. Her marriage to Tyler was done, but maybe she could still protect Luke. She reached over, gently grasping one of his hands. He looked up at her, true need shining through his eyes. "Hold on to hope, little brother. Sophia's strong. She's strong, and the last thing in the world she'd want to do is leave you." He smiled gratefully and his fingers closed about hers. They both had problems that seemed too unbearable to deal with, but for now, they sat together, knowing that in a Pack, no one is ever really alone.   
  
It was the middle of the school day on Monday when the fine hairs on the back of Sophia prickled. Lifting her head, she tuned out Mr. Blackstone's lecture. She twisted a bit, looking out the open window. Breathing in the cool air, she tasted it on her tongue and knew there was a danger to the Pack nearby. A threat to them all. To Luke.   
  
"Sophia?" Mr. Blackstone called her name and she turned her gaze to him. He stared back and Sophia wondered what he was seeing. The Wolf felt strong in this moment, as if her humanity was nothing, but a thin, flimsy mask. Mr. Blackstone smiled to himself and then remarked, "You don't look well, Sophia. Your eyes are a little bright. Why don't you head down to the nurse's office?"  
  
Sophia blinked as she realized that her eyes must have gone Wolf again. Unconsciously, as she'd been done for years, she calmed the Wolf, controlled it, and her eyes faded from gold to brown. Mr. Blackstone tilted his head towards the door and she nodded, gathering up her things. Laura tried to catch her eyes as Sophia walked by, but she was oblivious, focused inwards as she concentrated on the emotions she was receiving from Luke. Her sense of urgency increasing, Sophia made a quick stop at her locker so she'd be unburdened when she found the trouble. Her pace quickening, she headed for the nearest door. The door made a clacking sound as Sophia shoved it open. She paused for a moment, scenting the air, and then took off at a punishing run. Luke was angry now. No, it was more than mere anger. Luke was ready to kill.  
  
The Skinwalkers were in their own gym class, although their teacher was human. When Luke leapt for Sean, the class split, the boys circling around the combatants, hiding them from view, while the girls distracted the teacher. Sophia didn't stop moving, just processed her environment with lightning quick flashes. After she saw there was only one human, she began to take the bleachers four at a time, heading for the mass of rising testosterone. She didn't know how she was able to make those leaps and for now it didn't matter. She could and so she did. The Pack sensed her coming and her name flew on the wind, across the field. How Sophia knew to come, they didn't know. Yet as Sophia leapt down the remaining steps, landing in a perfectly balanced crouch before swiftly rising again, the teenaged Pack knew one of their own was heading for them.   
  
Sarah had been absently paying attention to the baseball game that had been today's activity, so she'd been startled by the sudden wave of menace that washed across the field. All the Skinwalkers had paused, searching for the source of the fury. Everyone was surprised when it turned out to be Luke. Luke was the Ice Man, the one who kept things on the level when they were on human territory. Sean was the one Luke was fighting, and Sean was considered Luke's best friend. Sarah knew, just knew, that it had something to do with Sophia. Mr. Bertus, the teacher, started to turn towards the fight and then Presley was there, asking the correct way to grip a bat. Sarah slipped away and peeked through the gaps between the males who surrounded the fighters. The scent of blood was strong in the air and it looked like Luke was winning. The problem was it didn't look like Luke had any intention at stopping with a mere victory. Somebody would have get in there and break it up, but the next strongest Wolf was Presley and she'd be no match for the enraged males. If something didn't happen soon, they'd Wolf out in front of everyone. That was when Sophia showed up.  
  
Watching in amazement, Sarah could hardly believe her eyes. Sophia moved so fast, she was almost a blur. The circle parted for her and she stood there for a moment, glaring down at the males. Then Sophia was nearly on top of them as she insinuated herself between them. Effortlessly, she grabbed a shoulder of each and flung them apart. Sean hit the ground and immediately started to rise again. Sophia's eyes flashed and she growled. He stayed down until she turned her attention to Luke. Luke hadn't gone down, but skidded back. He charged forward again, but Sophia planted a hand on his chest. At that simple touch, Luke calmed a bit, blinking until his eyes cleared from the fog of rage. Their gaze met and Sarah thought their mental bond was almost tangible. Keeping her hand on Luke's chest, Sophia turned slightly so that she was facing him and the now upright Sean.  
  
"Idiots." She hissed the word at both of them. Her left hand on Luke's chest held him back. She wasn't touching Sean because she knew it would only set Luke off more. However, she knew Sean wouldn't attack her. Luke breathed heavily as Sean said, "Sophia-" She snarled at him, "Shut up. You want to tear strips off each other? Be my guest. But this is not the place for it. You're damn lucky I was in Biology. I don't care what started this, but whatever it was, it wasn't worth placing the Pack in jeopardy."  
  
She glanced at Luke and he inclined his head at her, letting her know he was in control again. Stepping away from him, she visually inspected Sean's injuries. Luke had gone straight for his throat and the worst of the bruises were concentrated there. He had a bloody nose and, Sophia suspected, a cracked rib. Looking at the watching males, she ordered, "Break it up. And get Lindsay over here." The group scattered, leaving the three in the center standing alone. Sophia turned her attentions to Luke, gently using her fingertips to dab at a bleeding cut on his forehead.   
  
"Yes?" An uncertain voice spoke from behind Sophia. Sophia moved to face the other girl. Lindsay was a beta, petite but sturdy. She was intelligent and one of the more open-minded Wolves. Unconsciously licking Luke's blood off her fingers, Sophia spoke. "Sean's injured and we can't take him to the nurse without raising some questions. I know you have some first aid training. Will you help him?" Lindsay had a slightly surprised expression on her face, but she nodded and began to tend to Sean. Sophia left Luke and crossed over to their teacher. Her Wolf slid out of view and it was just little human Sophia Donner asking Mr. Bertus if she could borrow Sean, Lindsay, and Luke for a school project. While the Pack generally kept to themselves in school, Sophia had existed in both worlds and was generally well liked by the teachers. The teacher readily gave his consent and the four walked off in the direction of the school.  
  
Presley watched them go and sneered. She had always been Luke's second-in-command before. She'd always been the one to help him diffuse Pack fights. But Luke had never been in a fight on school grounds before and Presley hadn't known what to do besides ordering the others to keep the human teacher occupied. An unattractive scowl settled on her face and Presley muttered, "Who does that bitch think she is?" Sarah was standing next to her, waiting for her turn at-bat. Overhearing the comment, Sarah softly replied, "She's the Alpha."  
  
Sophia and Luke ended up in the girls' locker room, near the sinks. Sophia had tried to lead him to the boys' side, but he snarled and she humored him, given his current mood. Sean hadn't done much physical damage to Luke, aside from a few bruises and one or two shallow cuts. However, Sophia knew that there were less tangible wounds to deal with. Luke was sitting on a metal bench and Sophia was standing between his legs, carefully cleaning his face with a damp paper towel. Long silent minutes passed until Luke reached for her, needing closer contact. Technically, she was sitting on the bench, but Sophia practically ended up in his lap, with her legs lying across his. She tossed the crumpled paper towel towards the sink and then turned back towards him. His hands were running over her legs, an odd look of hurt and possessiveness in his eyes. She reached out and trailed her fingers over his cheek. "Hey."  
  
He smiled weakly and murmured softly, "Hey." Sophia hooked her left arm over his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. She could feel some of the rigid hardness melt from his body and Luke sighed. Sophia asked quietly, "Luke, what happened?"   
Luke didn't answer right away and then he replied, "Sean and I haven't been hanging out much lately."  
She waited, but he didn't seem inclined to answer further. "Was he angry with you because you've been hanging out with me?"  
Shaking his head, Luke replied, "No. Sean likes you. He understands that you're going through a difficult time right now, being on the edge and all."  
"So then what is it?"  
His hands tightened on her and Sophia managed to repress a wince of pain. Luke finally answered, his voice hoarse. "He asked if after you flip, if the four of us would be hanging out again, because he enjoyed it the last time."  
  
Sophia stilled as she remembered the last time she had hung out with Sean, Presley, and Luke. She'd been in the back seat with Sean, while Presley draped herself all over Luke. Sean had tried to get her to "loosen up," but it had just felt wrong, especially with Luke watching her in the review mirror. With their relationship still new, it wasn't too surprising that Luke would react violently to the suggestion of another male having her. She raised her head and reached out to turn his face to hers. "Luke, do you have any doubts about us? That this might not be what you want right now or that we won't last long-term?"  
  
His eyes turned dark with shock and determination. "No! You're mine. I mean, I'm yours. I mean..." He sighed, before continuing, "Sophia...for me, this is...always."   
The romantic in her sighed madly and dreamily, but the practical, levelheaded part only exhaled once and then said, "Then it's time, Luke. Once I flip, once it's over, then we can be together and there'll be no ambiguities as far as the rest of the Pack's concerned. They'll know where we stand. Together."  
Luke's tone was slightly eager, but mostly incredulous as he exclaimed, "Now?"  
Sophia couldn't help, but laugh. "No, Mr. Romance. Not now. But soon. Like tonight. My dad will be working. We'll have the house to ourselves. And it's close to town and I've got an extension in my room, ok?" She became slightly pleading. "Don't make me wait any longer. I feel like there's the huge thing that's just waiting for me. I can't see it, or anything, but I know it's there. Won't you show it to me?"  
He turned, straddling the bench, so he could face her. His hands cupped her face and he stared down into her eyes. Swallowing hard, he said, "Sophia, you know I...that I...you know, right?"  
She smirked and rolled her eyes, but replied tenderly, "I know. Me too, y'know."   
Luke felt a burst of happiness explode inside him, and the pain he'd been feeling washed away. They kissed then, and this was a kiss of promise. A kiss of tomorrow. It was a kiss that lasted until the female Skinwalkers entered the locker room and started laughing at them.   
  
Later that afternoon, the Sheriff was eating lunch alone in the diner. He looked up as Vivian Cates slid into the seat across from him. Questioningly, he quirked an eyebrow. She folded her hands and said, "I presume you've heard what happened at the school today."   
In a matter-of-fact tone, he said, "Yep. Your son was found in the girls' locker room."   
Vivian rolled her eyes. "Before that."   
"Oh, you mean your son brutally attacking another student?"  
Why did the man always have to sound so smug? Never gave an inch. Vivian didn't have time for this bullshit. Bluntly, she replied, "_Your_ daughter is going to make the Change."   
Matt stilled. Then, very calmly, he wiped his mouth with his napkin. He dropped on the table and then folded his own hands. There was a hint of anger in his tone. "You think I don't understand what that means?"  
She said softly, her eyes filled with sympathy, "It's hard to let them go, isn't it?"   
"When they're Pack, they never really get a chance to leave. Sophia knew that. That's why she gave up Italy." There was a hard edge to his voice, a tinge of resentment, a bitterness. He may have accepted that Sophia would flip, but this wasn't the life he would have chosen for his daughter.  
Vivian nodded, but replied, "True, but some Pack members are a little more distant than others." She looked at Matt meaningfully. He glanced away. He hadn't quite worked out for himself what would happened when Sophia finally flipped. If his daughter became a full-fledged member of the Pack, there was no reason for Matt not to Change. No reason not to let the Wolf roam free again. 


	12. Chapter 11

Author Notes: My one nitpick with other L/S fanfics is that the authors usually create a John/Ruby subplot, a relationship I don't particularly care about. Just give me Luke and Sophia smoochies, dammit. But as I've discovered, it's impossible to avoid mentioning the J/R relationship since it was a major focal point in the show. So John shows up here and Ruby makes another appearance with Vivian, but it's safe to assume that there will always be a connection to L/S. Anyway, I feel like we've reached the middle of the story here. I don't know if I'd do a sequel to "Aspect," although I feel like Sarah has a story waiting to be told. I've read all the feedback and I have no words to say how much I appreciate it all. I hope you continue to like the story.   
  
  
--Chapter 11--  
  
  
After school let out, Sophia walked home with a sense of eager anticipation. Luke had disappeared before last period and she knew that he was waiting for her at the house. She let her mind sort through the delightful possibilities, when the roaring sound of a motorcycle disrupted her thoughts. Before she even looked, she knew who it was. "Hello, Mr. Kanin."  
  
"Hi, Sophia. I saw you walking there, wondered if you needed a lift." John Kanin wasn't a bad person, but his single-minded pursuit of Ruby Cates-now Ruby Creed-had placed his life in more danger than he knew. Sophia had accepted rides from him before, even utilized his paranoia when she needed it, but now, on this day of all days, she felt she wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was pick up his scent. For Sophia, it was a simple desire to avoid upsetting Luke. John Kanin, however, saw it as something much different. He leaned forward, trying to appear reassuring, but failing miserably. "Look, Sophia, I don't know what has got you so frightened, but you can trust me. Anything you want to tell me, it'll just stay between us, ok?"  
  
Sophia looked at him with a strange look, before she understood his reasoning. Did this man really think she'd betray the Pack? Even before she mated with Luke, before she came this close to Flipping, she would never had done anything to place the Pack in serious jeopardy. She'd made a mistake sending him to the hospital, as it would have only given him a death sentence if he'd seen anything. Yet she'd never tell him where Ruby was. Now that she was going to join the Pack, the last thing she wanted to piss off the Alpha. Who also happened to be Luke's mother. Something inside her snapped and she heard herself say sarcastically, "Oh, because you're such a trustworthy, _stable_ personality, right?"  
  
A confused expression appeared on his face, and Sophia continued. "Tell me, Mr. Kanin, what makes you think Ruby wants to be found?"   
  
John snapped upright on his bike, irritated by the unexpected attack. He snapped, "Because she loves me. Because what we had was for always."   
  
Something in that statement niggled at Sophia, but she filed it away for further consideration. For now, she continued to press her advantage. "Let me ask you something. If Ruby showed up on your doorstep tomorrow and told you she wanted you to stop hunting her, that she was happy without you, would you listen or would you persist in believing some conspiracy theory, like she's been brainwashed or threatened in some way?"  
  
Silence was her only answer as John turned to face forward and began fiddling with his gloves. Sophia sighed and her voice was a little sad as she finished, "You're just going to ignore everything I've said, but trust me when I say you're not going to find Ruby _Cates_. Take my advice, settle down in that cabin of yours, stop looking and start living."   
  
He gunned the bike, but before he drove away, John looked at the teenager and said, "You're wrong. I feel her." Sophia watched him roar away, her pleasure in the day considerably dampened.   
  
  
  
  
Vivian was sitting in what used to be Willard's office, now hers. She'd been proofing a contract before she signed it, but now she laid her pen down. Rising, she left the desk and crossed over to the window, gazing down at the grounds below. So many changes over the past year. The disruptive appearance of John Kanin, Ruby's rebellions and subsequent marriage to Tyler, Willard's...passing, and now Luke was determined to mate with Sophia Donner after she flipped. Luke would be Alpha someday and that meant Sophia would have to be a worthy mate. Still, she was Matthew's daughter and that was a strong weight in her favor. True, Sophia was a half-breed, but it gave her a unique perspective into the human world that the rest of the Pack lacked. She'd already gained the respect of most of the teenaged Skinwalkers. Intelligent, pretty, and strong- Sophia seemed like a good choice for Luke and an asset to the Pack. However, Vivian knew that not everyone would see it that way.   
  
Her thoughts were disrupted by Ruby, as her daughter came storming into the office. Tyler's guard trailed behind her. Vivian fixed him with an frigid glare and said, "Leave us." He nodded, dropping his gaze down, and backed out of the room. Ruby gleefully slammed the door in his face. Vivian went back to the desk and sat gracefully into the chair. Her tone was formal as she greeted her daughter, "Hello, Ruby."  
  
Ruby's manner was equally stiff as she seated herself in a guest chair. "Mother. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I was wondering what you were going to do to keep my husband from killing Luke."   
  
Vivian's face was a carefully constructed mask, allowing none of her emotions to show. "Luke's no threat to Tyler."   
  
Ruby agreed, "No, Luke's no threat now." Then, in an abrupt move, she pulled her shirt down to reveal a set of reddened puncture marks, at the point where her neck met her shoulder. Her mother stared at it for long moments and then Ruby let the shirt slip back into place. Her voice intense, Ruby said, "If he'll do this to me, something he feels he owns, what do you think he'll do if he decides Luke will _become_ a threat?"  
  
Her tone icy, Vivian replied, "He wouldn't dare. Luke is under my protection."  
  
Nodding, Ruby said, "Oh yes, he is. Just like I was. Will you sacrifice your son to him, just as you did your daughter?" Her mother didn't seem to think that was worth a reply. Ruby played her trump card. "Well, perhaps you're right. Tyler's a sociopath, but he's an intelligent sociopath. He would think twice before taking you on. So maybe he'll leave Luke alone and go after Sophia instead. Sure, her father's the Sheriff, but Matt hasn't Changed since he married Marie. He'd be weak. Easy to kill if he goes after Tyler for Sophia's murder."  
  
The thought of Matt falling to Tyler caused Vivian to tense. She folded her hands together tightly, trying to think. She had wished for Matt Donner to lead the Pack by her side ever since Willar was gone. She knew he would be a good leader for the Pack and a wonderful mate for her. However, Matt had made it clear that he was still attached the specter of his long-departed Marie, so she led the Pack alone. It was not a burden she wished for her son. Keeping her voice neutral, she asked, "So what would you suggest I do, daughter?"   
  
A triumphant thrill shot through Ruby. Her mother was listening. Perhaps there was still a chance to salvage the situation. The Wolf was lurking beneath the surface as Ruby replied savagely, "I can't kill him, and trust that I've tried. Since you seem have a reluctance to do so, find someone who _will_ finish. Mother, set us free." Her tone turned slightly pleading.   
  
Vivian rose, crossing over to the door. Ruby felt her mouth dry, thinking she had failed and, in failure, pissed off her Alpha. Vivian half-turned towards her daughter and in an intense whisper, said, "I promise you this. Luke will take over this Pack when he is ready. I will make that happen, no matter what else I have to do." Ruby understood what Vivian was trying to tell her. If Tyler went too far, Vivian would kill him herself to ensure Luke became Alpha. It was the best Ruby could hope for.   
  
  
  
  
Sophia arrived home, slamming the door behind her. Her frustration having changed into intense irritation during the long walk home. Luke'd been waiting for her in her bedroom, but came to meet her at the top of the stairs, already aware she was upset. "What happened? Who upset you?"   
  
She only growled and pushed past him, stalking into her room. Throwing her bag into a corner, she paced in a tight loop. Luke followed her inside, nudging the door closed. Sophia paused briefly to glare at him, snapping, "I know Ruby's your sister and everything, but if she doesn't do something about the John Kanin situation soon, she's going to endanger us all."  
  
Luke sank down on the bed, as Sophia started pacing again. He watched her lithe body move and acknowledged the fact she could turn him on simply by breathing. Hunching slightly forward, he asked, "Baby, what do you expect her to do?" She threw her hands up in the air and replied sarcastically, "What makes you think I have a clue?" Moodily, she dropped her glasses on the desk, before crossing over to the bed to curl up next to him. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. They lounged in silence for a few moments before she said, "He's not going to give up until he sees her and even then, I don't think he'll leave. Even if she tells him to. But, hell, I don't want the Pack to be forced to kill him either. He hasn't really done anything wrong. He's just in love."   
  
With a sigh, Sophia dropped her head onto Luke's shoulder. Still silent, he nuzzled her hair. Her mood had changed again, this time to melancholy. He felt her sorrow as keenly as if it'd been his own and he could do nothing but offer her comfort. And comfort her was really all he intended to do. However, as she lifted her head to meet his eyes, the bond between them roared to life. Before another minute passed, their lips were sealed together in a searing kiss, while his hands roamed over a mostly nude Sophia who was busily working on getting his pants off.   
  
He would have liked to make it gentle and slow, something memorable for her first time. Yet the fire that had long simmered between them blazed out of control. Sophia's Wolf wanted out and _she_ wanted _him_. When Sophia looked back on this moment, she would remember little: the feeling of her aching body moving his burning flesh, the incredible sense of intimacy as he slid into her the first time, their eyes locked. It was an explosion of passion that swept away all control and when that last shred of control slipped from Sophia, the pain began.   
  
All the sensations blended together in a cyclone, swirling around her and carrying her higher than she'd ever been. Her body went impossibly taunt for a split second and then shattered into a million pieces. Luke shook off the lethargic feeling of afterglow, tensing, as Sophia went stiff beneath him. He slid off her, moving into a crouch above her. His eyes, already liquid gold from passion, darkened as she cried out and began convulsing. Luke held her down, his entire being focused on her, whispering to her, "C'mon, baby, you can do it." He'd never been so scared in his life. She had to survive this, she just had to, or his life would be forfeit as well. There was no life for him without her. Screaming, Sophia's skin rippled as the Wolf fought to come out. Her nails lengthened and retracted, ripping the sheets as she clawed at them. Luke was becoming more and more frantic. In desperation, he completely opened his mind and mentally merged with her.   
  
Suddenly, he found himself plunged into a world of opaque white light. Sophia felt him appear and sobbed, "Luke, help me. I can't see how!" In this mental world, she was standing before him, tears streaking down her face, her body shaking from the effort of trying to Change. Striding forward, he cupped her face and then projected his most intense memories of shifting: the way his muscles contract when the Change happens, the slight disorientation as he adjusts to being wolf, the utter freedom to just be. Sophia relived it all with him, the merge allowing her to experience it through him. She cried out again, but it was different this time and Luke felt exhultation. Dropping to the ground, crouching on her hands and knees, Sophia became bathed in a glow of light. The lines of her body blurred as she Changed.   
  
It was really no wonder that Sarah couldn't find the words to describe her first Change. It was something that could only be experienced. To Sophia, the world became sharper, and for the first time, she could see all that had been hidden to her before. The Wolf was finally free and was delighting in its freedom. In her mind, Sophia came face-to-face with the Wolf for the first time. She knelt and the Wolf padded forward. As Sophia entwined her fingers in the Wolf's pelt, the white light became blinding and the world around them exploded.   
  
Now she found herself stretched out on her bed, looking around at her room with new eyes. Wolves are color-blind, so she saw the room painted in tinges of gray. Raising her muzzle, she sniffed the air delicately and was nearly overwhelmed by the sudden input of sensory information. Almost clinically, she noted that the scents of sex and sweat made the air thick, but there was another, more important, scent. Shifting slightly, she swung her head around to find Luke, tongue hanging out, giving her the canine version of a grin. Since their minds had been merged, Luke had Changed when Sophia did. Now, he lay there, taking simple pleasure in watching Sophia get used to her sharpened senses. Sophia tried to rise, but her muscles were too weak. Luke yipped at her, even as he spoke telepathically to her, *Don't try to move yet. I promise, I'll take you running tomorrow.*  
There had been such tenderness and pride in his words that Sophia felt warmth rush through her. Tilting her head, she tried to trace the path back to him. Tentatively, she said, *Luke? I did it, Luke.*  
He nuzzled her with his muzzle, licking her once across her snout. *I know you did, baby. Get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow.*  
She licked him back before curling up to sleep. Luke wrapped his body around his mate's before following her into dreamland.  
  
  
  
  
There was really nothing extraordinary there, but Matt knew as soon as he stepped into the house. His daughter was no longer completely his. Moving softly, he padded up the stairs and slowly pushed open Sophia's bedroom door. Luke's mottled gray form was blocking Sophia from view, as he was between her and the door, protecting her even in sleep. Taking a few steps into the room, Matt peered around Luke to see his daughter. His eyes widened as he saw Sophia's wolven form for the first time.   
  
Among their people, the White Wolf was the Wolf of legend. A pure white Wolf was a rarity, reputed by legend to be destined to be the mate of the Alpha. All knew of Ruby's predictment; her white pelt kept her from being with the human male she loved. However, equally rare, although less legendary, was the Wolf whose coat was pure black. As Matt stared at the black Wolf on the bed, he felt immediate concern. What would this mean? Would the fact Sophia had a black pelt mean anything or would it simply be dismissed as an oddity? As he backed out of the room, he couldn't help but remember his conversation with Vivian. Sophia had flipped. What was stopping him from releasing his own Wolf? 


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Remember when I said, way back when, that I fast-forwarded through the non Luke/Sophia bits? Because of that, I tend to have these gaping holes in my knowledge of Wolf Lake canon. Like the detail that apparently Ruby is Vivian's step-daughter. A helpful feedbacker brought it to my attention when commenting on the last chapter. I was not previously aware of that particular little fact. So I am going to fall back on my usual solution of pretending IT NEVER HAPPENED. Instead, let's all pretend that Ruby is Vivian's natural daughter, but they are estranged because of Ruby's rebellious behavior and Vivian's total commitment to the Pack. Having said that, I will also apologize for my long absence. There is nothing more fatal for a fanfic writer than graduating from college. Once you lose that Internet connection and all your free time, bursts of inspiration and creativity come very sporadically. Especially since this particular show is no longer on the air. Now I rely on getting inspired from reading Sapphira's & Didi's fic or by forcing my Draco/Ginny muse to help me with this fic. I think that's probably where most of the John/Ruby stuff is coming from. Anyways, on to the fic! Thanks for all the previous feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Feedback always welcome!

--Chapter 12--

Presley and Sean lay together, hidden in an unexplored corner of the woods. They were both nude, but it meant little to them. Their relationship was mostly platonic, although they had slept together once or twice. For the most part, the Pack viewed sex with a very liberal attitude. Females could only get pregnant when they were in heat and they didn't have to worry about disease as regular humans did. However, sex was not the reason they met here today. "She's going to change everything. Luke is already completely under her spell." Presley's voice was bitter. 

Sean sighed. He'd been listening to a litany of complaints since Sophia broke up the fight that afternoon. Presley was blinding herself to reality and Sean was getting sick of watching her delude herself. "Look, would change really be such a bad thing?"

Presley threw him an incredulous look. "What are you saying? The absolute destruction of everything we know is not a bad thing? Sean, Luke actually attacked you today. He would've killed you, all because of _her_!" 

He rolled over on his side, propping his head up with his elbow. "Because I crossed the line. Luke's my friend and the last thing I should've done was talk trash about his mate. No matter how hot she is."

Flinging herself up into a sitting position, Presley snarled, "She's not his mate!" Sean pushed himself up as well and replied, his expression uncharacteristically serious, "But she will be." He reached out and gently traced the healing claw marks on Presley's bare arm. "She hasn't even flipped yet and she's already drawn blood from you. And you're the strongest female among us. If she can take you down, when she hasn't released the wolf yet..." He shook his head. 

Her eyes growing bright, Presley moved into a crouch. "She didn't take me down! She's nothing but a freak, and she'll never be a part of this Pack, no matter what happens. She can spill all the blood she wants, but she'll never belong!"

There was a burst of light and Presley Changed, becoming the Wolf. Sean watched her lope away, her honey-colored fur making her easy to see in the darkness. He called to her telepathically, //Luke will do everything he can to make sure Sophia's by his side when he becomes Alpha. Are you really going to stand against him?// Silence was his only answer.

In the populated area of town, John Kanin was nursing a beer and pondering the ins & outs of being an outsider in Wolf Lake. Ever since he arrived in the small town, he got the sense that there was something big that he was missing. Some gigantic conspiracy that every blasted member of the town was in on. Including the "Hey-I-really-wanna-help-you-out" jovial sheriff, Matthew Donner. His daughter, Sophia, had seemed to be sympathetic to his plight, but her performance this afternoon proved that her allegiance was now permanently given to the town. He was absolutely and unequivocally alone now in his quest to find Ruby. And he knew she was here. She was like a ghost, fleeting traces of her tickling the edges of his consciousness. He would step outside and the wind would carry to him her scent. He'd go walking through the woods and catch a flash of her red hair out of the corner of his eye. Movement in the stillness. Sounds in the silence. There was never anything there, only a strong sense, a feeling that she was close. Calling out to him. Loving him. Waiting for him. And he would do whatever he could to find her. 

"Howdy, pardner. You're out late tonight, aren'tcha?" John jolted, his beer sloshing slightly, as Sherman's voice forcibly dragged him out of his reverie. John sighed slightly, wishing the bothersome man would just be another phantom in the night. Sherman pulled out a chair, chuckling. "You can close your eyes and make all the wishes you want, I'll still be here when you open them."

"Will you stop doing that?" John's voice was distinctly irritated. Sherman assumed a look of innocence as he signaled to the bartender for his usual. "Doing what?" 

"Reading my mind, old man." John gulped a mouthful of the beer, slamming the mug down on the bar, causing it to slosh again. His depression shifted to talkative annoyance. "Everyone in this blasted town thinks they know exactly who I am. And apparently, they find their misguided image of me lacking somehow. I'm sick and tired of trying to meet the impossible, invisible standard you are all holding me too. Not one of you has any clue to who I am. None of you has even tried to get to know me." 

Sherman acted offended. "Well now, here I thought we were pals and all that." 

John replied dryly, "_You_ can go back to ignoring me if you want." 

"But then I wouldn't get to read your mind. So interesting it is too." Sherman laughed again at the glare John shot him. John remained silent, though, and simply took another drink of his beer. Sherman sipped his own beverage and then said, "Are you going to tell me what bee has wandered into your bonnet this time or do I have to go spelunking in that brain of yours?" 

There was a small pause and then John grudgingly replied, "I had a...chat with Sophia Donner today. She told me I'd never find Ruby, that I should just give up." 

"Smart kid, that one."

"So you _agree_ with her? You also think that I've been wasting my time, wandering around a town where no one wants me, looking for a woman I don't even know wants to be found?" The vehemence in John's voice took him aback as he realized what he was saying. Instinctively, he began to shake his head in denial as he tried to cling to the beliefs he'd carried for so long. 

Sherman clapped a sympathetic hand on John's shoulder. "I think you should leave the mind-reading to me, my friend."

"You...you believe Sophia was wrong? That I should keep looking? That Ruby's out there, waiting for me."

Draining the rest of his drink, Sherman threw a few crumpled bills on the bar and stood. "I believe you're looking so hard for Ruby, you're never going to find the truth." 

John watched Sherman exit the bar and muttered, "Cryptic old bastard." Digging out his own wallet, he settled his tab and left as well. Sherman had so unsettled the younger man that John didn't even notice the white wolf standing in the shadows, watching him. 

Something tickled at his nose and the feather-light sensation was enough to rouse Luke from his slumber. As he awoke, he shifted back to human form, arching his back to stretch his muscles. There was a slight movement beside him and Luke looked to find Sophia curled up, still in wolf form. Last night, he'd been unable to tell what color she was, as wolves are color-blind, and so he stared his fill now, committing every line of her to memory. She was black, a black so pure, it seemed almost a deep purple in the light of the rising sun. Luke couldn't remember the last time a member of the Pack had been this particular shade. Certainly not within his lifetime. It would be one more thing for them to gossip about, one more obstacle to overcome in the quest to bring Sophia within the fold of the Pack. It didn't matter if it was one more thing or a hundred. Sophia was his mate and Luke would never let anything separate them. He ran a hand over the glossy fur, luxuriating in the feel. At the light contact, Sophia woke, turning her head to look up at him. As she did so, she became human again, the sunlight giving her skin a golden glow. Sophia smiled, before burying her face in the pillow, stretching her muscles with a content sigh. 

Luke leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. He would never be able to get enough of the taste of her skin. Trailing a line of kisses down her spine, he emphasized each one with the mental exclamation, //Mine. All mine.// Sophia giggled and wriggled around underneath him until she was facing him, chest to chest. She caressed him, allowing her hands to slip up from his stomach to his shoulders. Massaging him for a pleasurable moment, she suddenly yanked him down. Saying quite firmly, "Mine," she gifted him with a smile before kissing him good morning. Now Luke, being a teenaged boy and a Skinwalker to boot, often allowed his hormones to cloud his better judgment and his hormones were clamoring loudly for some morning exercise with the warm, willing female beneath him. However, his judgment told him that it would probably be more prudent to remind his mate that they had school. And he would remind her. In just a few minutes. 

Sophia was addicted. It had to be. All she had to do was feel his skin and she wanted him. He was hers, just as much as she belonged to him. Neither of them would ever stand alone again. Even separate classrooms won't be a deterrent, thanks to the strong mental bond that had formed between them. Their link was now saturated with the heated images in Luke's mind and she arched up against him, in response to them and her own needs. Scoring her nails over his back, Sophia made him hiss at the sensation as his hands began to roam further down her body. She couldn't resist any longer and licking him once, she bit him firmly where his neck met his shoulder. Luke growled and his eyes flashed amber briefly, before fading back to their normal green. He partially slid off her, dropping his head to her shoulder. Sophia sensed he was trying to re-establish control over himself and curious, she asked, "Luke? What's wrong?" Since he didn't trust himself to meet her eyes, he replied mentally, //School. We have school in about an hour.// Sophia startled slightly as she finally remembered and glanced over at the clock automatically. "Well," she said finally, "I really don't see the harm in being a little late." The shock of his straight-laced mate saying those words made Luke look up. "Really?" Sophia nodded. Luke double-checked. "Are you absolutely sure?" Sophia rolled her eyes before showing him that she knew some things are worth missing English class for. 

Matt was considering doing something stupid, like going up and banging on Sophia's bedroom door, when Sophia finally strolled down the stairs. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying cheerfully, "Morning, Daddy." Taking a sip of coffee, Matt raised an eyebrow sardonically and said, "Luke didn't have to go down the tree." Sophia froze momentarily, before giving up and dropping down into the chair across from her father. Wryly, she replied, "It's tradition. And I don't think he completely trusts you not to shoot him, despite the cease-fire you two have." 

Half-seriously, Matt remarked, "If I wanted to kill him, I wouldn't need to shoot him. It's not our way." Silence fell over the small kitchen before Sophia spoke again. "You know then, what happened last night?" 

"It was a little hard to miss. I went up to check on my human daughter and found two wolves in her bed. It was like some sort of twisted version of 'Red Riding Hood.'" 

Sophia nervously twisted her fingers together. "I'm sorry, Daddy. But he was worried. He wanted to be some place where we could be alone, but close to town, just in case. And I was ready, Daddy, really ready. I think I was close to the Change for a long time. I just kept pretending it wasn't happening."

He rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily. "And I'm sorry for that. If I hadn't placed such an emphasis on the dangers of it all..."

"Dad, no! You just wanted me to have all the possibilities available. But it turns out that I had a different destiny in store. I belong here, with him. As a Skinwalker."

Matt reached out to grab her hand and said, "Being a Skinwalker is only part of who you are, you know. All you were before you Flipped, it's still there. Just because you've let the Wolf free doesn't make you any different. It just makes you more."

Sophia gripped his hand tightly, replying with a slight break in her voice, "Does that mean I'm still your little girl?" 

He rose, drawing her upwards and into a tight hug. "You'll always be my daughter. No matter what happens." Matt held her tightly and tried not to think about the way Luke's scent clung to her. Sophia was no longer a little girl, she was a woman. 

Luke strolled through the front door of the mansion, an overwhelming aura of pride surrounding him. Sophia had Flipped. She was his mate now in every sense of the word. She belonged to him. If another male put the make on her, he'd be well within his rights to flatten the guy. But he wouldn't have to because Sophia would do it. She'd chosen him! Luke grinned widely as he bounded up the stairs, taking them three at a time, only to come to a screeching halt when he ran into his mother. Literally.

Vivian didn't say anything, only sniffed delicately, and Luke knew Sophia's scent permeated every inch of his skin. Squaring his shoulders, Luke met his mother's relentless stare and said bravely, "Sophia's flipped. And I've claimed her." The blunt statement hung in the air. Of course, it didn't much surprise Vivian, who only lifted an eyebrow and replied calmly, "Perhaps you ought to shower and get ready for school before joining me for breakfast, hmm?" 

Luke backed away, grateful for the reprieve. It wasn't until he closed his bedroom door behind him that he felt his mother utilize their rarely used mental path. //What color is she?// Slightly puzzled by the question, he replied back, //Black. She's black.// He felt Vivian withdraw from his mind. Moving quickly, he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. For the first time, he was eager to get to school. 

Vivian was unsure how to feel at this moment. She'd almost been afraid that the half-breed would defy convention and turn out to be white. But black? It was nearly as bad. The black wolf was seen so rarely in the Pack that it was a creature of superstition and legend. It had been so long since the last one, that Vivian was unsure of what was actually true. The white wolf was always female and usually the strongest of her generation, which meant she generally ended up the mate of the Alpha. It was reasonable to assume that the black wolf would be equally strong, but what role would she play? Would she be rebel or would she accept the traditions of the Pack? 

She blamed Marie for this. The human woman had deprived the Pack of one of its strongest males, of the man who should be Alpha. Now her whelp, a half-breed, had mated with the man who will be Alpha. And she turned out to be black, of all colors. Vivian sighed as her son strutted into the dining room, surrounded by the glow of happiness. By virtue of her genetics, Sophia had just made it so much harder for her to keep Luke alive. 


	14. Letter to the Readers

Dear Readers,  
  
Good God, it's been over three months. Do you all hate me terribly? Well, you all have Sapphira to thank for this because I started to write a L/S one-shot and then I said, "Why the hell am I doing this when I need to finish the next chapter?" It's very hard for me to get inspired these days (see Author's Notes for Chapter 12).  
  
If it's any consolation, I do have the majority of the story outlined. So I do know what's going to happen, I just have to get around to transcribing the bits and fleshing them out. I can tell you that there will be at least another three chapters to come and hopefully, the Pack Meeting will take place in Chapter 14. Of course, I may make the meeting a chapter in itself, since, y'know, big happenings and all.  
  
I sort of view this fic in two parts. The first half was Sophia the human trusting Luke enough to love him and trusting herself enough to let the Wolf free. The second half will be Sophia the Skinwalker trying to reconcile her two worlds and to come to terms with her new life. Chapter 12 marked the end of the first half. From now on, Sophia is going to undergo some changes as she sees exactly what she can do. It should be much more action-oriented. And, continuing on with the previously unnoticed (by me) trend in my epic fics, somebody will end up dying. I'm horrible, aren't I?  
  
Another point I wanted to address now is the fact that I made Sophia a black wolf. I didn't make her white for mainly two reasons. First off, everybody makes her white. Secondly and more importantly, if I made her white, I'd have to make Ruby a more predominant character and I didn't want to do that. If I could somehow, realistically, do away with the whole John/Ruby/Tyler arc, I would. However, it was the focal point of the television show (which is why it bombed), so it's really impossible to completely dismiss it. So I try to just put them in to broaden the story and give them as little attention as possible. Ergo no white wolf Sophia. But Sophia is a half-breed, which makes her special as far as the Pack goes, and I felt that deserved some sort of recognition. I went into research mode and discovered that pure black wolves are just as rare as pure whites. The rest, as the cliché goes, is history.  
  
So that's it. I just wanted to clarify those few things. I do want to take this opportunity to thank all the people who feedback and only do so once for each chapter. Thank you kindly. And for the record, I did end up finishing that one-shot. It's "Passion's Promise." It kinda became a short prequel to "Aspect." My, isn't it your lucky day! Happy reading.  
  
~Lady Lioness 


	15. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I had meant for this chapter to be out much earlier, but real life interfered as it so frequently does. I had a teeny surgery (I'm a cleft lip/palate breed) and then my great-grandmother died, so it's been one thing after another. This chapter's a little cheesy, and definitely more narrative then the others. I know I promised more action, and I swear it will happen. I just needed to get the teenagers' reactions out of the way first. Feedback helps the Muse stay conscious. Thanks to everyone who has already contributed stimulus. 

--Chapter 13--

Most of the Pack had been expecting Sophia to Flip at any time. She was powerful as a mere human and they knew the Wolf would break free soon. When they awoke that morning, it was immediately clear to the strongest that things had changed. Sophia's mental presence was strongly felt through the communal mental pathways, even if she had yet to use any of them. Luke's mind was chaotic, with joy and contentment, another big indicator that Sophia had successfully crossed over. If there had been any lingering doubt, it was cleared away when Sophia made her arrival at school. 

Sophia had always possessed the instinctive grace of a Skinwalker, but now she moved with the fluidity of a predator. Each movement was efficient, no energy wasted. She maneuvered her way through the crowded hallways, slipping past curious faces. Luke's presence in her mind was growing stronger as he approached the school and she wore an expression of immense satisfaction. All females, regardless of species, enjoy knowing there is a male who loves them. And Sophia knew that Luke's feelings for her went beyond the mere boundaries of love. They were mates. 

Busying herself with her locker, Sophia still knew that Sean was making his way towards her. She waited until he leaned against the next locker, clearing his throat, before she looked up at him. Sean was silent for a moment as he absorbed the changes in Sophia. A pretty girl before the Flip, she suddenly seemed so much more attractive. It was like her humanity had cloaked her in illusions of softness. Now that she flipped, those illusions were gone and Sophia's strength was clearly seen. This was a female that a male could depend on. It was oddly seductive for Sean who was used to Presley's irrational moods. Sophia raised her eyebrows and he dragged himself away from those dangerous avenues of thought. Taking a quick breath, he inhaled her scent, a heady combination of flowers and dew, but also flavored with Luke's woodsy scent. Reminded again that this female was off limits, Sean said quickly, "I just wanted to offer my congratulations." 

Sophia slammed her locker shut and the resounding noise made the nervous Sean jolt. Turning towards him slightly, she asked, "Does it really show that much?" 

Sean shrugged. "It's not like it shows exactly. But we can tell you're different. The way you walk, move, your posture, it's all changed. Even your scent..."

She colored at that, knowing exactly what the Pack could smell on her. All it took was one memory of last night to spur a reaction in her and, yep, now Sean was flushing too. His voice cracked as he tried to change the subject. "So, uh, what color are you?"

Lifting a shoulder in surprise, Sophia realized she hadn't even thought to ask Luke or her father. "I don't know. I didn't ask. I guess I just didn't think it was that important." Sean watched, fascinated, as Sophia's eyes suddenly closed and she tilted her head to one side. She slowly rolled her shoulders before opening her eyes again and Sean could see a fading spark of amber in them. She spoke again, "You should probably head to class. Luke's gonna meet me here."

Nodding, Sean started to turn away. He hesitated and faced her again. "Look...I know yesterday was bad and everything...but I do like you and Luke's my best friend. I crossed the line. But if I were you...both of you...just watch out for Presley. She...she's got issues."

To his surprise, Sophia chuckled. "Sean, I appreciate the warning, but trust me. I can handle her."

He looked at her, an expression of consideration in his eyes. Slowly, he remarked, "Yeah, I think you could." Tilting his head back, Sean lifted her hand, placing it on his exposed throat. He said only, "Mine for yours," before letting Sophia pull her hand away. She watched him walk away. 

"Not bad, an oath of allegiance on your first day. How do you do it?" Sophia turned to look into Sarah's laughing eyes. Her friend was grinning at her, and something inside Sophia relaxed. This was someone she could trust. Rolling her eyes, Sophia shrugged. Turning, she leaned back against it and asked, "Oath of allegiance? Is that anything like a pledge of allegiance? Should I be saluting a flag or something?" 

Sarah lightly punched her on the arm. "Ha ha. You're so not funny." 

Sophia placed her hand on her chest and said dramatically, "Oh, oh, what a grievous wound you have inflicted on me. Et tu, Brutus?"

"Well, keep it up and maybe I won't give you my oath and you will end up like Caesar."

Sophia's mood turned somber and she laid a hand on Sarah's arm, her eyes reflecting her sincerity. "Seriously, Sarah, what's the deal with this oath business?"

Sarah gazed at Sophia for a moment before moving closer. Tilting her head in, she said in a low voice, "Y'know how Luke's kinda the Alpha for us, the teens? Well, he's claimed you as his mate and that sorta makes you an Alpha too. So the oath ensures that you have a person's loyalty. I'll protect you with my life."

Reaching down for Sophia's hand, Sarah also placed it against her neck. "By placing your hand on my neck, I'm also giving you the opportunity to take my life if you doubt me. If we were in wolf form, you could rip my throat out."

The old Sophia, the human Sophia, would have probably pulled away in revulsion. Kill? Nothing would ever drive her to take another's life. But now, things were different. At the thought of blood, the Wolf stood at attention, waiting to be called on. Sophia's hand flexed, gripping Sarah's neck in a loose grip. Her nails lengthened, barely enough to break the skin, but the threat was there. She waited. 

Sarah looked into Sophia's eyes trustingly. She didn't believe that Sophia would hurt her, but she did know that she was being tested. Tilting her head back further, Sarah said softly, "Mine for yours." Sophia lifted her hand away, the nails shrinking back under the skin. The relationship between the two girls altered slightly, expanded invisibly to include this new development. Sophia asked, "Is there something I'm supposed to say back, like some kind of acknowledgement or something?"

It was Luke who answered as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling the side of her neck before replying, "In the old days, the oath went two ways. By swearing the oath to us, it meant that they were under our protection. For us, since it's mostly unofficial, it just means we intercede where necessary, making sure the humans don't find out about us. Of course, we have to do that regardless of whether or not they swear oath, but if they don't, we don't have to stand for them when the Pack Elders find out how close they came to getting our cover blown." 

He watched with tender eyes as Sophia absorbed the new information and sorted through it with fierce intensity. Her brain was buzzing and he could hear it through the link they shared. After a moment or two of silence, she turned to Sarah and raised her right hand, the palm facing down. Operating on instinct, Sarah lifted her own hand, fitting it underneath Sophia's. When their skin touched, Sophia said, "My strength to you." Sarah's eyes widened slightly and then she nodded. Glancing once at Luke, Sarah left the couple alone. 

//Pretty impressive, babe. An oath of allegiance on your first day.// Luke turned Sophia so she was facing him and lightly feathered his lips against hers. She sighed in contentment and the sound rippled through him. Her voice was husky as she replied aloud, "Two, actually." 

Nipping the skin beneath her ear, Luke mentally asked, //Who else?// He was deliberately using their link, strengthening their bond and forcing Sophia to acknowledge it. Plus it freed up his lips to do _other_ things. 

There was a slight hesitation before Sophia cautiously replied, "Sean came by this morning." Luke's eyes flamed amber and she pulled his head down, sliding her tongue across his lips. His arms locked around her and he kissed her fiercely. Sophia felt her blood heating, but she was still a mere fledging when it came to control Skinwalker hormones, no matter what control she had over the Change itself. She got swept up in tasting Luke, in letting him reassert his claim on her, melting into his strong body. It took the shrill ringing of the class bell to jerk her out of the sensual haze. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back slightly, staring up into Luke's now hazel eyes. //God, you're addicting.// Even her mental voice sound breathless to her. Luke stepped back, setting her free from his embrace, but he kept her hand, entwining their fingers. They shared another heated look before heading to class. Together. 

The first day as a Skinwalker brought home the changes in Sophia's life. With her classes changed, she didn't see much of her human friends. Laura tried to catch her eye once or twice in the hallways, but Sophia was so wrapped up in Luke that she didn't see the signal. Finally, Laura ran her to ground when Sophia left Luke to use the bathroom. Letting the stall door bang behind her, Sophia smiled at Laura as she crossed to wash her hands. "Hey, Laura, what's up?" 

"What's the deal with you? I called you last night, you never called back, and overnight your whole schedule has completely changed!"

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you back. Luke came over and-"

"Y'know, when you first started doing whatever the hell it is you're doing with him, I didn't think this would be a problem. I told myself that you were too good a person to ditch your friends for a guy."

"Look, forgetting one phone call is not ditching..."

"So what do you call changing your schedule without telling anyone? Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that it has nothing to do with Luke."

Silence was her only answer. Laura shook her head in disgust. "It's like I don't even know who you are anymore. The old Sophia wouldn't let any guy, even one as cute as Luke, push her around."

"You don't understand."

"So enlighten me."

Sophia was helplessly silent as she tried to think of some plausible explanation for the sudden changes in her life. Before she could come up with anything, Laura sighed and said quietly, "Goodbye, Sophia." 

Luke found her standing in the hallway, staring after her departed friend. Sophia looked so forlorn, it tugged at his heart. She was simply radiating sorrow. He dropped an arm around her shoulders and was guiltily pleased when she instantly turned into his embrace. 

//Sophia, what's wrong?// Luke's mental voice was flavored with concern as he tucked her head under his chin. His skin tingled slightly as she sighed against his neck. //Changes.// She whispered into his mind as she tried to burrow closer. //Just...too many changes.// 

The rumors quickly floated around the school. The human students were speculating as to the reason behind Sophia's schedule changes, especially given her newfound status as Lucas Cates's girlfriend. Some whispered that he'd forced her to, so insanely possessive that he couldn't bear to be apart. Others said they weren't together at all, that Sophia was stalking him by transferring into all his classes. The cynics asked why the administration was even letting her do it, with it being so close to midterms. 

The Skinwalker teens didn't bother with rumors. They knew exactly what happened. For them, their discussions centered on her status in the Pack. As Luke's mate, she was entitled to the Alpha status, but if they refused to accept her, a half-breed, Luke would be forced to either step down or give her up. Which meant Luke would be looking for another mate or the Alpha position would be open. And whoever held the Alpha position over the teenagers would likely hold it when they grew up, becoming Alpha for the whole Pack. There was also Presley to consider, as she had been the Alpha female before Sophia Flipped. Still, Sophia had handled Presley quite well in their last confrontation and that was even before Sophia Flipped. She would be even more formidable now. Opinion was pretty much evenly divided, until they actually began to watch Sophia in action. 

She didn't demand that the oath be given, but there was a way she talked to each Skinwalker, like she knew they would be smart enough to recognize her dominance. One by one, they ended up offering up their loyalty. A few of the weaker teens received her pledge of strength and Sophia had already made good on it, interceding when they were being tormented. When it was a stronger Skinwalker, all she had to do was insert in the middle of the fight and they backed off. If it was a human, she sent Luke, as so to save their male pride, and he broke it up. By the end of the week, over half of the teenagers had sworn loyalty to her. They had seen the leader she would be and they approved. They needed someone who was kept their word and was dependable. More importantly, she genuinely cared about each of them. Before, being in the Pack meant unity, protection. After Sophia Flipped, being in the Pack meant being part of a family. 


	16. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Please remember that in my little world, Ruby is Vivian's biological daughter. Tyler visits and violence follows him wherever he goes. The last scene in this chapter is definitely rated "R." Much thanks to Sapphira who read this chapter beforehand, just to reassure me that I didn't blow my plot sky-high. This is a rather important chapter and all. Please feedback and let me know what you think. Much love and thanks to everyone who continues to feed the feedback monster! 

-Chapter 14-

"We have to do something. She must be made to understand the importance of-"

"No, Vivian! Sophia is _my_ daughter and I say she's still just a child."

Vivian did not throw her hands in the air, even though she very much wanted to. She was the Alpha. The Alpha did not betray weakness, especially when goaded by an infuriating male! "She has already received oaths from over half the teenagers. A wolf strong enough to muster that much loyalty is not a child. In the eyes of the pack, she's an adult."

Matt did not like what he was hearing and he made that abundantly clear. His body language was screaming with aggression and hostility. "She's barely seventeen and that-"

The exasperation and frustration was clear in Vivian's voice as she interrupted Matt, "She is NOT human. She is a Skinwalker! And given her color, I would have thought you'd want her to be as prepared as possible."

Matt ran his hands through his hair and tried not to snarl at his Alpha. "Prepared for what, exactly? I thought the white wolf was the one all wrapped in magic and crap. Shouldn't you be looking to your own blood for that?"

Heatedly, Vivian snapped, "Oh, trust me, I know exactly what Ruby is. And frankly, I would much rather Sophia have been the white." 

Her words fell into the gap between Vivian and Matt, forming a bridge between them. Vivian moved her head to the side, refusing to look at Matt, embarrassed by what she had just admitted. Only this man could drive her to such admissions, only this man could make her betray herself. And he still stubbornly refused to rejoin the Pack! She could hear Matt crossing over to her, and then his fingers were skimming across her cheek, turning her face to him. He said softly, "When Ruby settles down, she will be nearly as fine as her mother." 

Vivian reached up and held his hand briefly with hers, before stepping back, putting distance between them again. "Ruby aside, we still have to deal with Sophia's role in the Pack." 

Matt growled to himself and stalked around the room for a quiet minute before saying, a note of pleading in his words, "Do we have to?"

They held a look and then turned as one to face Sherman, who had been watching the proceedings in silent amusement. At their look, he held up his hands and shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't write the legends, I just keep 'em." 

Sophia leaned closer to her mirror, examining herself closely. It had been a week since her Flip and everyday she was noticing something new about herself. Her skin was smooth, with an added softness. The irises in her eyes seemed to have lightened, as they now appeared to be tinted with flecks of gold. Her pupils were slightly larger now as well. Chocolate made her ill and the smell of raw meat made her salivate unless she'd just eaten. She idly ran her fingers through her hair and noticed that it seemed to be darkening. Sophia just hoped it wouldn't turn as black as her pelt. It would look simply awful on her human form. 

Turning from the mirror, Sophia began pulling on her clothes, her thoughts turning now to her wolf form. Luke had told her what color she was, but she got the feeling that there was more to it. White wolves were leaders, figureheads for the Pack. There had to be some kind of mystical thing attached to being a black wolf. Were blacks rebels? Anarchists? Is that why there were so few of them? They were killed before they could reproduce? Her father knew her color. If there was any danger to her life, he'd certainly make sure she'd know. But if there was some type of responsibility, some sort of duty she was to perform...he would try to protect her from that as much as he could. Sophia looked into the mirror again, a determined expression now on her face. She needed more information. Vivian was her best bet for blunt honesty, but Sophia didn't think she was quite ready to face her Alpha yet. Sherman, then. If she hurried, maybe she could catch him before school started. 

Her backpack on her shoulders, Sophia took the stairs two at a time. She stopped only to grab her lunch from the fridge and then was out the door. Her father wasn't home, some sort of early meeting thingie. The day was warm and bright. Feeling the sunlight beam down on her, Sophia couldn't resist and began to run. The items in her bag jostled nosily as the world around her sped by. Her sneakered feet pounded against the blacktop and the wind whipped her hair around her hair. One of the best things about Flipping was the new agility and speed she had gained. Sophia felt like she was flying, as she leapt over a pothole. She giggled to herself and then tensed when she felt someone running besides her. And it wasn't Luke. The smell drifted to her nose and she skidded to a halt, turning to confront the intruder. 

Tyler Creed stood before her, a stray sunbeam lighting his blond hair, giving him the deceptive appearance of some golden creature. He grinned at her, showing teeth. Silkily, he said, "Well, if it isn't the newest warrior-queen. How are you on this fine morning, your majesty?"

"Tyler." The word came out as a growl as the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Instinctively, she realized that this male was a threat. Quickly, she reviewed her options. She couldn't run, he'd be on her in an instant. He wouldn't engage her here, but a grab & run? //Luke! I need you!// She sent the frantic call, unsure if he would hear her as far apart as they were. He was probably already at the school waiting for her. Tyler began to circle her and she deliberately relaxed her posture. If he stayed behind her, she would turn, but Tyler circled back around so he was once again before her. He whistled appreciatively, "Not bad looking for a half-breed. Can you do tricks too?"

Sophia fought hard to keep her tone light, but her eyes were deadly serious as she said, "Would you like a demonstration of what I can do?" 

Tyler took two steps and she stood her ground, not retreating. His voice sent shivers across her skin. "Trust me, my little half-breed, I fully intend to put you through your paces."

In the distance, Sophia faintly heard the sound of a car door slamming and realized that Luke was close. And he wasn't alone. Her confidence back, it was now Sophia who stepped forward. Her wolf felt strong within her and she wondered what Tyler was seeing. Her voice was very soft, very strong. "You can try."

Luke, Sean and two other males who'd sworn loyalty to her came crashing through woods. They stopped just behind Tyler and Luke strode forward to stand by Sophia's side. Tyler ignored the males, his eyes fixed on Sophia, his mocking demeanor gone. Luke made a low threatening sound, disrupting the silence. Tyler's gaze now slid over to him. In a heartbeat, he resumed his previous jovial manner, saying, "Well now, it has gotten crowded here, hasn't it? Hello, brother. I'll be sure to tell Ruby you said hi." He looked once more at Sophia. "And I'll see you later, princess. Count on it." Luke started towards Tyler, his eyes gone wolven, but Tyler was already gone, slipping past the others to blend into the shadowed trees. 

The males crowded around her protectively and the fear Sophia refused to show to Tyler surfaced now, causing her tremble. Luke snarled and grabbed her upper arms, with force nearly hard enough to bruise. "Never again, do you hear me? You will never do that to me again!" Sophia twisted away and glared up at him, furious. "It's not like I was slipping through the city on a moonless night! I was running, _running_, down a street in broad daylight. How the hell is this my doing?"

His eyes slowly bled back to green. Luke stared down at her. Wrapping his hands into her hair, he pulled her close and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. She matched the rising passion within him, both needing to reassure themselves. Sean and the others faded back into the woods, waiting until they'd broken apart. Luke pulled back slowly, sighing. He dropped his forehead to hers and whispered, "I can't lose you." 

She slipped her hand underneath his shirt, placing it over his heart. Caressing the skin, she heard the increase in his heartbeat when she touched him. Sophia whispered back, pressing her hand against his chest, "I'm always here." They shared another long, heated, look before she turned to thank the other males. Sophia hadn't taken more than two steps away before she felt Luke take her hand. For the first time since encountering Tyler, she smiled.

Four hours later, Luke still hadn't been able to let Sophia out of reach. Sherman had moved their biology class outside and the teens clumped together under the shade of several isolated trees. Sophia stretched her legs out in Luke's lap, while Sarah sat on her left. Sean was lying on his stomach on the other side of Luke. Sherman sat before them, cross-legged, resting his palms on his knees. 

"All right, my young pups, settle down. Thanks to this beautiful day before us, we're abandoning traditional lessons and you know what that means. Time for you to demonstrate how well your fertile minds have soaked up the wisdom I've bestowed upon you." There were a few grumbles, but mostly, there was a rising buzz of excitement. Sophia looked up curiously at Luke, who grinned boyishly at her. In her mind, she heard him say, //You'll like this.// Sherman continued speaking aloud, "In honor of our newest member," he nodded towards Sophia, "Let's hear of the beginnings. Aisha, you start." 

Aisha was a petite girl, shy in most settings, hugging to the deepest shadows. Yet as she began to tell the tale, her expression became animated and she leaned forward into the sunlight. 

"Before, there were great trees that towered above the Earth, casting the land beneath in shadow. Before, there were rivers that sliced between continents, filled with fish. Before, there were mountains capped with ice and snow. Nature resided supreme over everything then. A creature born free stayed free, no need for hiding or pretense. Only freedom. 

"Before, there was a race of creatures, and it was so long ago before, that their name and appearance has been lost to time. Some say that they were true shifters, able to mimic the appearance of any living creature. Others say that they didn't even originate on Earth, visiting from faraway stars. 

"Before, some of the Nameless mated with the wolves. Offspring were born from such unions. The children held the shape of wolves, but they had the intelligence and gifts of the Nameless. These children had children who in turn bred more children. Thousands of years later, the Nameless were gone and humans ruled dominant over the Earth. And the first child was born in skin."

Sherman made a small hand gesture that caused her to fall silent and Aisha fell back into the shadows again. Sherman's eyes wandered across the gathered students, searching for his next victim. "Darren." The young male looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Swallowing audibly, he looked up into the leaves and began to recite from memory.

"Now, they were born into skin and raised by the pack until they matured to reclaim their wolf form. Humans that did not understand the heritage the children claimed took some of the wolf children from the Packs. Those children would mate in human form and then bring their children back to the Pack. Soon, after more and more matings, all the babies were born into skin. The Wolf children settled in one place, all raising the newest pups. After a while, the original Pack dwindled and the Wolf children became 'Skinwalkers.' 

"Now, uh, the pureblood humans came around. Those that discovered the existence of Skinwalkers knew they were in the presence of a predator and so were afraid. They started telling stories about werewolves and about how they were something monstrous to be destroyed. To protect themselves, the Skinwalkers divided themselves into groups and each went to a different place to try to find some isolated corner so they could avoid the humans. The Alpha of each of the new Packs was a white wolf. They took their new packs, of about twenty wolves each, and traveled to their new homelands. 

"Now, the white wolf Allora took her Pack across the ocean to a new land, a land that was forested from ocean to ocean. They, um, they were safe there for a while, but then the humans came again. So the Pack split again, each taking to different corners of this land."

"That's enough, Darren." The grateful teen blew out a relieved sigh before nuzzling his girlfriend's shoulder. Sherman took up the rest of the tale. "Before humans began to settle North America, Skinwalkers were the dominant species, numbering in the hundreds. When humans arrived, some Skinwalkers saw them as easy prey, killing them or merely taking their livestock. However, the humans immigrated at a faster route than Skinwalkers could reproduce and before long, the humans were mounting serious campaigns to wipe out wolves. Many Skinwalkers were caught in the crossfire. Because the pelts of white wolves were so prized, the white wolves were hunted nearly to extinction, which is why they are so rare now and are usually in the same bloodline. 

"Towns like Wolf Lake were established as safe havens for Skinwalkers who simply wanted to live in peace. Skinwalkers don't seem to be able to live in human settlements. Something, usually a biological anomaly, will out them, which is why there are so many werewolf legends floating around. Over time, Wolf Lake has lost contact with many of the other Skinwalker settlements, which is why most of what we know now is passed down from Keeper to Keeper. Classes like this also help to ensure that Skinwalker legends and lore will not be lost."

Sophia felt compelled to interrupt and asked, "What about warrior queens? Are there tales about warrior-queens?" Sherman regarded her carefully for a moment before replying, "Of queens, no, but what civilization is complete without tales of legendary warriors?" 

Sensing more there, she would have pressed harder, but the bell rang inside the school, and the teen pack members sprang to life. Luke, who would love Sophia even if her destiny was to become totally bald, began to whisper lusty thoughts into her mind. It distracted Sophia momentarily, causing her to forget all about such silly things as the color of her pelt, as there were much more important things to focus on right now. But only momentarily.

Ruby paced through the living room, while her guard was sprawled in an easy chair watching ESPN. She hated Tyler Creed, feared him, loathed him. She certainly didn't love him. But they were mated in the way of the Skinwalkers. A part of him lived inside her, just as she lived within him. And that little part let her know that Tyler was up to his black heart in trouble. Suddenly, there was a flash of movement by the tree line and Ruby pulled the sliding door open, slipping outside. Her guard was only a few paces behind her, but backed off when he recognized the wolf. He retreated to the chair to continue watching the baseball game.

She stopped just before the wolf, waiting as a brief gold glow shone and then a nude Tyler stood before her. Her nostrils flared as she detected the faint scent of her brother and Sophia. Fists clenched, Ruby demanded, "What did you do to Luke?" Tyler rolled his shoulders nonchalantly, comfortable with his nakedness, and casually replied, "She's a half-breed, Ruby. Your brother should thank me for removing the distraction." 

He began to walk towards the house and she was forced to walk beside him. Scanning his body quickly before bringing her eyes back up, she said triumphantly, "You didn't touch one hair on Sophia's head."

"And what makes you so sure of that, beloved?" Tyler's voice was honey sweet and made tiny shivers skirt down her spine. 

"Because you don't have a scratch on you. Sophia's too powerful for you to take down without a fight."

Tyler slammed into the house and entered their bedroom. He pulled on a pair of pants, although he did not fasten them. He stood there with tousled hair and bare feet. Ruby kept her eyes fastened to his face. A small smirk creased Tyler's lips, as he was well aware of the effect he had on her. It made his voice more gentle than he intended it to be as he said again, "She's a half-breed."

Ruby retorted, "Tyler, she's a black, and you know what that means!"

"It means _nothing_. She's human! She's already begun infecting the Pack with her behavior. In a mere seven days, the little warrior-queen has already seriously damaged the teenage hierarchy with some stupid ideas about equality!" Tyler was working up a serious rage, but Ruby was able to sense something else behind the anger. 

"You're-you're afraid of her. Because you know what she is. And you know that the biggest threat facing the Pack right now is _you_." 

He backhanded her then. She spun into the wall and he was on her again before she had time to cry out. She landed on her hands and knees, with his pelvis grinding into her ass. His hand fisted in her hair and he yanked her head back. Leaning forward, Tyler hissed into her ear, "The half-breed will die. If you keep fighting me, your brother will die too. I'll make him watch as I rip her throat out and then I'll do the same to him. You'll stand there, watching his blood spill onto the ground, and you'll know it's all your fault." 

Releasing her hair, he roughly twisted her around until she lay on her back beneath. She struggled to squirm away, but he began to kiss her, kisses filled with heat and tongue. She fought harder, but she began to scent his arousal as his hands roamed across her body. The fire began to cloud her mind. This was her mate, this was her male. It, it was...No! Not again! Ruby swiped his face with her nails, digging up with her heels, trying desperately to gain leverage to buck him off. Tyler dealt with her attacks easily, chuckling slightly as his teeth grazed the vein in her neck. Shifting slightly, he dropped his body onto hers, fitting them together perfectly. Ruby moaned desperately as she felt the fire consume her and she became wet. With her last bit of human consciousness, she heard the increasing sound of cheering as the guard turned up the volume on the television. The Yankees were winning. And then, then there was only the Wolf. 


	17. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: There seems to be one or two readers who are still confused about Sophia's pelt. To put it perfectly clear: Sophia is a black wolf. Not white, not gray. She is black. See chapter 13 for a more vivid description of her color. Warning to all the kiddies, Luke gets a tad bit annoyed in this chapter and curses up a blue streak. I've decided to bump up this story to "R" next chapter. Feedback always welcome. 

--Chapter 15--

It was a perfect night for hunting. The air was crisp with a light winter chill, perfect for cooling off heated flesh. High in the sky, the moon was nearly full, casting its faery light onto the forest. The shadows retreated into corners, leaving no place for prey to hide. It was a night for predators. It was a night for Skinwalkers. 

The wind carried the blending scents of the Pack, as many Skinwalkers took advantage of the night to set the Wolf free. There was the usual rave on the Hill for the teenagers, while the adults kept to the forest. The mood at the rave was more serious than usual, as Luke and Sophia weaved through the crowd. It was a statement of strength, a declaration of belonging, as whispers of Tyler's and Sophia's confrontation floated on the breeze. There was still a small group of Presley supporters and they did their best to stir up trouble for Sophia. But Luke made it clear that Sophia was his choice. Tonight, he left his shirt off, displaying the long, thin scratches on his back. He and Sophia frequently touched, never leaving each other's side for long. 

Sarah watched, through moody eyes. She was happy for her friend, but dissatisfied with her own life. Wandering away from the rave, she glided through the trees, searching for a quiet corner. Finding an old tree stump, she sat down, raising her face to the stars. Lines from the legend ran through her mind. _*Others say they didn't even originate on Earth, visiting from faraway stars...* _Did her people come from a distant planet light years from this one? Their culture had traditions stretching back thousands of years, a culture that bore no resemblance to the ones that humans created. But she was human, to a certain extent. Sarah raised a hand up to the sky, palm facing outwards as if to grasp a handful of the starry glitter. This was a human hand. She couldn't make her claws extend or call forth fur the way Sophia could. Right now, she was fully human. But the Wolf lived within her. Even now, she could feel it restlessly waiting for its chance to run free. _*A creature born free stayed free, no need for hiding or pretense.*_ It implied that her human face was a survival mechanism, an evolutionary trick to keep the Skinwalkers from becoming extinct. Sarah lowered her arm, turning her hand as she looked at her skin. Human skin. 

Suddenly, a tiny gust of air brought a strong scent to her nose. Leaping up, she turned to face the male standing behind her. As Sarah crouched down, Sean took a step back raising both hands. He spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just looking for a little stress-free space, I guess." 

Sarah straightened, regarding him carefully. She and Sean had crossed paths more than usual lately. They were both unofficial betas to Sophia's and Luke's alphas. Sean seemed different here, standing alone in the shadows. Sitting back down on her stump, Sarah replied, "It's alright. I don't mind you." 

Sean wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. She didn't mind him? What the hell did that mean? Deciding silence would be the wisest course, he dropped to the ground, stretching out with a yawn. Sarah raised an eyebrow and then remarked, "Are you going to nap while you're down there?" 

Sean had folded his arms behind his head. His gaze landed on Sarah and leering playfully up at her, he said, "Did you have something else in mind?" 

On an impulse, Sarah scrambled down to lay next to him, and Sean had a moment of confusion. Was she, would she, what the hell? She turned on her side, propping her head up with a hand. Licking her lips nervously, she asked him, "What do you think the Nameless Ones actually were?"

To say that Sean was startled would be somewhat of an understatement. He ignored the fact that he was also disappointed for now. "Geez, that's a deep question for a party, don't you think?"

Her gaze dropped and she bit her lip uncertainly. Sitting up, she replied, "I'm sorry. It's just that I was thinking about it before you came and I wondered what you thought about it."

Seeing her sitting there, arms wrapped up around her knees, body language defensive, it tugged something inside of him. Slowly, as not to startle her again, Sean raised himself up and arranged himself in a sitting position. Brushing her arm in a casual pack gesture, he remarked, "No, it's cool. I guess I'm just not used to anyone being interested in my brain."

Sarah looked at him, a genuinely curious expression on her face. "Why not?"

Rubbing his hands over his face, he tried not to groan. What the hell was he supposed to say? Sean was beta to Luke's alpha. Luke was the leader, Sean was the brawn. First officer to Luke's captain. Sean marshaled the forces, but Luke was the one who actually made the decisions. Sarah flipped too late and hung out with Sophia too often to understand the roles they all played. He looked into her eyes and sighed when she smiled. He just couldn't be the one to spoil that innocence. So Sean took the easy way out. "I think, to me, it's not really important whether the Nameless came from the skies or the earth. Either way, it's not like we can tell anyone what we are. In a very real way, we are all that's left of them. The best way to honor their legacy is to keep our species from becoming extinct..."

Sean shrugged as he trailed off. Sarah was impressed and said so. "I knew you were smart, but that was much more philosophical than I 

expected. Who knew Plato lurked beneath your fur?"

Slightly taken aback, he looked sideways at her. He'd never met another female who was as bluntly honest as Sarah was. Well, there was Sophia. Maybe it had something to do with the lateness of their Flips. Trying to break the serious mood that was settling around them, he quipped, "Like Harrison Ford once said, 'I'm from the let's pretend school of acting.' So I'll be anything you want me to be, sweetness." 

Sarah stared at him for a moment and then rolled her eyes, turning away to stare up at the sky again. Her gaze occupied by the stars, she missed the thoughtful look that settled on Sean's face as he watched her. There was something about this female, something that drew him. It was something to think about, but not now. Now, as Sarah pointed out her favorite constellation and began to tell him the myth behind it, Sean simply enjoyed listening to her voice. There would be time for the rest later. 

Matt had been lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He'd heard Sophia come slipping in through the back door, heard one pair of feet creep quietly up the stairs. Her bedroom door clicked shut, but he could still smell Luke and knew that the boy had climbed the tree again. He was sure they both thought they were being discreet, but the teenagers had no clue how powerful he actually was. 

Now, he stood in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea. The forest looked inviting tonight, gleaming brightly in the silver moonlight. Perfect for an evening romp with your mate. He thought briefly of Marie, about how much he had loved her. But...sometimes...especially now, watching Luke and Sophia together, Matt wondered what it would be like to be with someone who accepted every part of him, skin and fur. It felt disloyal, those thoughts, and he shied away from them, preferring to concentrate on his biggest problem. To Change or not to Change? 

What reasons were there to stay in skin? Sophia was no longer an excuse. She had embraced her wolf in recent days and Matt had the pleasure of watching her blossom into an increasingly confident woman. As much as he disliked the thought of her as a warrior, he knew that she would be capable of handling the responsibilities. Sophia was growing up. Glancing up at the ceiling, he reminded himself that soon Sophia wouldn't be coming home at all. It would be just him left in the house...Matt and the Wolf. 

The question really came down to this: who was he? _What_ was he? Man... or wolf? He'd stayed human all these years to protect his daughter. But Sophia had made her choice. It was time he made his. If he really wanted to set a good example for his daughter, he would accept himself, make peace between the two sides of his nature. Setting his mug down on the kitchen counter, Matt pushed past the squeaky screen door, striding out into the night. 

He was watched, from above, as Sophia stood at her bedroom window. She saw him strip off his shirt, as he disappeared into the shadows. She thought of her mother then, feeling just a little sorrow. Her father's decision meant the last constant reminder of her mother's life was gone. //Not true.// Luke's arms slipped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. //If you want to be reminded of your mother, all you have to do is look in the mirror.// A triumphant howl suddenly split the night's stillness and Sophia turned her face into Luke's neck. Tears slid slowly down Sophia's cheeks as she cried, partly from relief and partly from grief. Matt's renewed power surged through the Pack's communal mental paths, announcing his full return to the Pack. 

The wave of power caught Vivian as she was preparing for bed. Now she merely sat limply in a chair, as she too wept. Matthew had returned and, if he took his rightful place as Alpha, he could protect their children from Tyler's insanity. Vivian didn't allow herself to think beyond that, still all too aware of Marie's ghost. For now, Matthew's return would be enough. There would be time for the rest later. 

The next morning, Sophia and Luke walked to school together. Luke's car was still at his house and he wanted a chance to talk to his mate. The sun was floating above the horizon, burning through a slight morning fog. He looked down at their joined hands and tried to decide how to approach the subject on his mind. Knowing she wasn't going to like it, Luke decided to just plunge in. "Y'know how you hated the Rave last night?"

Sophia's voice was acidic as she replied, "I hated it because I kept flashing back to you dry humping Presley against a tree."

Luke winced. It had not been one of his finer moments. "Okay, valid point, but you hated it for other reasons too. C'mon, be honest."

She looked away and reluctantly shrugged. "I guess. There was all this subterfuge and kiss-ass bullshit. But all they wanted to do was either rip out my throat or use me as a shield. Nobody was simply real. Always a game, always ulterior motives." 

He smiled ruefully. He knew she wasn't going to like this at _all_. "I got news for you, babe. That's life in the Pack. You thought last night was bad, the Pack Meetings are even worse."

Her fingers tightened on his and she growled a little before shaking her head in resignation. "So what's gonna happen? Is there some kind of ceremony or introduction I'm going to have to go through?"

"Not precisely. I mean you'll be introduced formally and sponsored. Vivian and your dad will probably do that. But that doesn't really require any response from you. The big thing for you is that you have to decide if you want to, uh...stop a sec, ok? I can't walk and do this."

Sophia's eyebrows raised and she was clearly amused, but Luke was too busy sweating to notice. His voice was just a little squeaky as he said, "You have to decide if you want to mate with me. Formally. Before the Pack." 

She looked away and then glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You mean like get married?"

"Kinda. I mean, that's like a separate ceremony. Y'know, to make it law-abiding for the humans. Legal. You know. But, uh, mating, that's, uh, us. Our ceremony. Means more. So, um, would you?"

Luke was too worked up to notice the spark of amusement in Sophia's eyes as she inquired, "Would I what?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, but she schooled her face into a serious expression on her face. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Would you mate me!"

Deadpan, Sophia replied, "Why?" 

Luke lost what fragile hold he had on his self-control and self-destructed. "Why? WHY! You've got to be fuckin' kidding me. _Why_ do I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Well, let me just say that now I'm reconsidering the idea. Why do I...Y'know I always thought you were a smart female, but seriously, this, this is too much. Dammit! Alright, hell, let me make it simple for you. You are going to mate with me because you're mine, it's just that simple. It's so simple, you don't even have a choice any more. Hell, this is what I get for trying to be all sensitive and crap."

He started to pace now, moving around and grumbling to himself. Sophia crossed her arms on her chest and waited for him to taper off. Finally, she said sweetly, "Luke?"

Skewering her with a glare, he snapped, "What?"

Sophia walked over to him, and lifted her hand to his cheek. Cradling it, she looked into his eyes, green flecked with amber, and said, "I love you." 

"Oh." Luke deflated, his anger and frustration melting away. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, with all the tenderness he could muster. Directly into her mind, he whispered, //I love you too.// 

They lost themselves in each other, standing on the side of the road. Finally Sophia pulled herself away. "We're gonna be late again." 

Slowly, Luke trailed his fingers down her cheek, replying, "You never did answer my question." 

A smile lit up Sophia's face, so brilliant Luke was dazed by it. "We're already mates. But I think it might be better to wait for a little while. Just until things settle down."

He nodded and they began to race, goading each other on. They were young and in love, with the rest of their lives ahead of them. There would be time for the rest later. 

John finally caught Luke alone just after school ended. Luke was sitting on one of the picnic tables, waiting for Sophia. She was trying to track down Blackstone, but the teacher had proven surprisingly elusive. Luke wanted to talk a bit more about what to expect at the Pack meeting, now only a few scant days away. Sophia also had growing concerns about Tyler Creed. She was even talking about approaching Vivian. Distracted with his thoughts of Sophia and current events, he didn't notice Kanin until he was standing in front of him.

"Luke."

Kanin looked worn, lines etched deep in his face, the product of too many sleepless nights. Luke slid off the table, knowing instinctively that this was not going to be an easy confrontation. "Kanin. How it's hanging?" 

Kanin was not amused by Luke's flippancy and his voice took a strident tone. "Look, I know you know where Ruby is. I need you to tell me now!"

Leaping off the table, Luke took a few steps back. Kanin was getting a wild look in his eyes and this place was too public for any kind of confrontation. God, what was wrong with the human? Didn't he have any instinct for self-preservation? "Man, I don't know what your problem is, but do you think that even if I knew where my sister was, I'd tell you? Look at you. You're like this creepy stalker."

He turned and started to walk away, but Kanin grabbed his arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "You don't understand! Her scent's in the wind, her voice in my mind! She's calling me. _Me._"

Luke had really hoped he wouldn't have to do this. In a single heartbeat, Kanin had his arm twisted behind his back and his face shoved against a tree trunk. The older man struggled, but the teenager was too strong for him to break free. Luke leaned forward and hissed into Kanin's ear. "Look, I really don't have the time to deal with your 'thwarted destiny' whining right now. Sophia likes you, so I'm just going to warn you. If you don't have the intelligence to leave a place called _Wolf Lake_, at least have the sense to lie low for a couple weeks." 

A voice from behind Luke drawled, "That's good advice, Kanin. I'd take it. See, me, I'm not quite so concerned with keeping Sophia happy." Luke let Kanin free and backed away to stand next to Sean. John turned around, facing the two boys as he rubbed his arm. The way they were staring at him, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Like a guardian angel, Sherman Blackstone appeared and the boys exchanged a look, but stepped aside. Sherman held out a hand, saying, "C'mon, John, you don't want to hang out at the high school. You might see something illegal and then feel morally compelled to do something about it. Which would just be a royal pain for everybody, so let's get you out of here." 

John stumbled forward, muttering a little to himself. "She's here, I know she's here." Sherman began to ramble aimlessly as he shepherded his charge from danger. He glanced back once at Luke and Sean, thinking to himself, "Those pups need a good slap upside the head. Time enough for that later." 

As Sherman and John disappeared from view, Luke leaned back against a tree, watching Sean pace about. "What's wrong with you? Did the big bad human scare you?"

Sean shot him a glare. "Ha ha. So funny." He kept pacing, measuring off a path to one tree and then back to another. 

"Seriously, you're like all twitchy. What's up?" 

Still moving, Sean ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the ends nervously. "I don't know. It's just...the air doesn't feel right."A little concerned, Luke checked the position of the sun, and realized that Sophia was taking too long. Casting his mind along their link, he found himself touching a haze of pain and fear. //Sophia! Babe, talk to me!//

The reply was weak. //Luke. Need you. Bring car. And Sean.// She flashed him a faint picture of her surroundings, a small clearing by the Rave site. The mental link faded somewhat and for Luke, the world spun crazily as he fought down nausea. Not now, not now! Sophia needed him. She was alive and dammit, she would stay that way. Desperately, he grabbed hold of their link and anchored it down in his mind. She would not leave this world without him. 

Explaining things to Sean used up a few precious seconds, getting the car, even more. Sean drove, leaving Luke to concentrate on Sophia. The closer they drew to the clearing, Luke became more confused. Sophia's presence was growing stronger and the pain that seemed to be so predominant in her mind was there, but also...outside. As they left the car and ran up towards the clearing, it all snapped into place for Luke. Skidding to a stop just before they broke the treeline, the scent of blood heavy in the air, he grabbed for Sean. "It's not Sophia."

Sean stepped back, dread creeping into his soul. "What, what?"

Luke held onto Sean's shoulders and shook him gently. "It's not Sophia, man." 

Breaking away, Sean darted into the clearing and found Sophia, naked, kneeling next to a heap of skin and blood. He had to blink twice before he realized it was Sarah lying there. Before Sean blinked again, he was on the ground next to her. Sophia was talking to Luke, in a hushed but urgent voice, but Sean barely listened. "I was at school when I felt it. I think I might've lost consciousness myself for a few seconds. The pain...I've got her now, I'm not going to let her go. But we have to get her medical attention immediately. She's unconscious, with broken bones, but if we don't move her, she'll bleed out."

A ripping sound interrupted her and Sophia turned to see Sean tearing his shirt into strips. Intent on what he was doing, he didn't look at her when he said, "Call Lindsay. She works as a volunteer EMT after school. She swore loyalty to you. She can get an ambulance here."

The tension of maintaining her link with Sarah was spiking behind Sophia's forehead. "I don't think I can do it. I couldn't even contact Luke."

"I'll hold here. Just call Lindsay." 

Sophia looked at Luke with a worried frown, but he nodded, opening up his mind to her and Sean, allowing them to use him as a conduit. Sean reached for Sophia's hold on Sarah's mind and drew it into his. His eyes flamed gold, but he held it together. As Sean began to bandage Sarah's most reachable wounds, Sophia leaned against Luke, suddenly exhausted, and called out to Lindsay. //Lindsay, it's Sophia. I need an ambulance with a Skinwalker crew at the Rave site. Sarah's been attacked. And it's critical. Hurry, there's not much time left.//


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: This was the last part I'd written before I abandoned the story. I am posting it now to show that I am hopeful about progressing in this story and to let you know that, in that vein, I've decided to start again from the beginning. I'm re-writing and expanding Aspect of the Wolf. I want to flesh out some of the earlier chapters, and fix some of the flow problems. My hope is that by doing so, I will have the motivation to finally finish! Thanks to everyone who's stuck it out this long.

A branch cracked and then he was standing there, in Wolf form, framed by the bushes. He stared at her and then began to stalk towards her, ears back, tail erect, snarling. Oh, she wished that she could say that she hadn't seen it coming. But she had. She'd watched him coming closer and she'd frozen, costing her precious seconds. When she jerked herself free and tried to begin the Change, it was already too late.

He was on her then, slashing at her with lethally sharp teeth and claws. Futilely, she tried to fight back, but each would seemed to bleed her strength away. At one point, she could have sworn he was going for her throat, ready to rip it away, ready to end her life. But he had stilled and then the clearing was bathed in light as he Changed back into human form. He used his fists then and when one blow struck her cheek, stars spun before her eyes. She thought of Sean then, thought of what might've been.

The blackness pulled at her, sucking her down, away from the light. Faintly, she heard a howl, a long-drawn out cry that made Tyler pause. He reached for her throat then, grasping it in one strong hand and squeezing. She struggled again, in a last-ditch effort to save her life. He was relentless, bearing down until the darkness was all she knew.

Except for one single insistent voice.  
/We're here, we're here, just hold on...You need to wake up, sweetness, wake up for me...Sarah, you're making me crazy here, wake up already...Goddammit, I swear I will follow you and pull you back here, if you don't wake up RIGHT NOW!/

Sarah's eyes flew up in response to the command and her body instinctively stiffened, sending waves of pain throughout her. Where was she? "Sarah?" A concerned voice called her name and then her mother was there, bending over her with tears in her eyes. Sarah glanced around the room, seeing only her father by the window. She croaked, "Where"  
"You're in the hospital. Sophia found you. Everything's going to be okay now, baby. You're safe, I promise"  
But that wasn't what she wanted to know at all. Sarah tried to speak again, but the blackness took her again, this time to sleep.

There is a special ward in the Lakeside hospital, hidden in a maze of corriders in the basement. This ward is used only on rare occasions. For the most part, the nursing staff has learned to stop commenting on the rapid healing rate of certain patients from the Wolf Lake region. They've also learned to steer clear of any visitors for a Wolf Lake patient. Depending on the severity of the injury, waiting room chairs might suddenly develop weak joints and break, or the pipes in the walls begin to make odd growling noises.

Right now, the waiting room was nearly empty. Matt and Vivian were huddled by the window, glancing at each other briefly as they shared their thoughts, guarding them from the teens. Luke slouched in a chair, leaning his head back against the wall. He hadn't let go of Sophia's hand yet. She wore his gym clothes and his scent is wrapped around her, a fact they both find comforting. Sean sat across from them and appeared to be sleeping, but Sophia could see his hands clenching on the armrests. There was still blood under his fingernails and his shirt was a loaner from her dad. Sophia sighed and huddled closer to Luke, closing her eyes.


End file.
